Viajes Comerciantes
by TheZoe611
Summary: Durante su entrenamiento, Hare se topa con un peculiar grupo de comerciantes, los cuales tienen una importante misión: Entregar un objeto valioso a una de las pocas familias nobles que quedan: Los Hikari. Decide acompañarlos, sin saber lo que vivirá con ellos, ni lo que sentirá por una pequeña entusiasta de ojos puros, ni por una liebre orgullosa con un peculiar temperamento...
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí la continuación de las Plumas del Fénix.: Viajes Comerciantes. ¡Espero que disfruten el comienzo de la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Encuentro<em>.**

* * *

><p>En la noche, en un terreno pedregoso, que contaba con un estanque de agua, profundo, algo grande, hubo una explosión que abarco gran parte del área. Del humo salió un monstruo con forma de liebre color café, con un mechón de pelo color café oscuro en la frente, una bufanda roja en el cuello y vendas en su pecho. Salía humito de su cabeza, y su mechón de pelo estaba muy chamuscado.<p>

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-le pregunto molesto Hare a una esfera de fuego suspendida frente a él, al lado de su hatillo.

-_Intente decirle que siguiera los pasos para utilizar mis alas, pero usted quiso hacerlo de golpe_-se defendió la voz de Vida, desde la esfera de fuego.

-Quise apresurar un poco las cosas, lo admito, pero llevamos tres meses con esto, y apenas y puedo mantener esta puertita para que me puedas ver desde mi espacio espiritual- le recordó molesto Hare- No es barato-

-_Es un progreso que en tres meses haya logrado abrir esta conexión_-admitió Vida- _Pero, le recuerdo que lo logro siguiendo mis indicaciones. Si quiere aprender a utilizar mis alas, debe hacerme caso_- le recordó la pluma de la Vida.

Hare suspiro fastidiado, y de su boca salió una bocanada de humo. Miro molesto a Vida por eso.

-_Vuelva a intentarlo_-ordeno la pluma.

Hare murmuro cosas por lo bajo que Vida no pudo entender, pero detecto que no eran muy buenas. Cuando la liebre le dio la espalda, dejo escapar una pequeña chispita de su esfera que le llego a la cola a Hare, encendiéndola.

Hare olio que algo se quemaba, y noto que salía humito de detrás de él. Miro y vio su cola en llamas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Hare empezó a correr por todos lados, hasta que salto al estanque, emergió tosiendo un poco y echando vapor.

-_Veo que también deberé enseñarle algunos buenos modales_-sentencio Vida-_Es todo por hoy_-agrego, desapareciendo la esfera de fuego, dejando a Hare solo.

La liebre se sumergió hasta que se vieron solo sus orejas.

* * *

><p>En el bosque, cercano al lugar donde entrenaba Hare, un carruaje mercante era llevado por dos caballos negros, guiados por una figura encapuchada. No se podía ver el interior del carruaje porque la entrada estaba cubierta por una tela café claro.<p>

Los caballos se detuvieron cerca de un arroyo, y empezaron a tomar agua. La figura miro el interior del carruaje y sonrió. Se acurruco en su silla y se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Hare despertó con los rayos del sol. Se acurruco más en su manta, pero…<p>

(Es hora de levantarse) le recordó Vida.

Murmurando en contra de los que no dejan dormir, Hare se levanto bostezando, fue directo al estanque y echo su cabeza al agua, la saco y la sacudió para quitarse el agua.

Se miro en el reflejo. Se veía más saludable que hacía tres meses atrás. Instintivamente coloco su mano en su pecho vendado, donde estaba su cicatriz…

Negó con la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo, no valía la pena pensar en esas cosas… no ahora.

Se levanto y enderezo, pensando en lo que podría desayunar, cuando sus orejas escucharon un grito del bosque cercano.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?-se pregunto, mirando el bosque.

* * *

><p>Los caballos negros chillaban enojados, pero los ladrones humanos sujetaban sus correas, impidiendo que ayudaran a una joven de 17 años, de pelo escarlata con un traje de aldeana color gris, pantalones azules, botas café, y con capa café oscuro con capucha, que era amenazada por un Dino gris con armadura azul.<p>

-¡Mejor váyanse de aquí!-pidió la joven. El dino rio, y miro a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron, y se acercaron al carruaje.

Entraron en su interior. La joven los miró un rato, y suspiro, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Pero ella se los advirtió...

A los segundos, los humanos salieron disparados y chocaron contra los árboles.

El dino y el resto de los ladrones se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Del interior del carruaje, salió una molesta liebre color blanca, con ojos verdes, con cabello ondulado rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenia un mechón rubio ondulado en su frente. Junto a ella salía una loba con parte del pelaje celeste y el resto blanco, con ojos celestes, una niña humana de 5 años, de pelo negro con ojos café claro, con un traje de aldeana color verde, unos pantalones fuccia y botitas del mismo color, y una capita negra, con un pequeño monstruo gusano color café claro y ojos amarillos en su cabeza. La pequeña estaba divertida.

-¡¿Quién es el idiota que anda molestando a estas horas?!-pregunto enojada la liebre blanca.

La pelirroja suspiro.

-¡Alguien que quiere volar!- sugirió riendo la pequeña.

-_Yuki_, ¿no es obvio? Estos tipos creen que pueden robarnos-le dijo la pelirroja a la liebre, ignorando las caras de asombro de los ladrones.

-Un minuto, ¿golpeaste a alguien sin saber quién era?-le pregunto la loba a Yuki- ¿Y si hubiera sido _Scarlett_?

-_Snowfall_, como si Scarlett fuera tan ignorante como para no saber que detesto que me levanten a esta hora-se defendió la liebre blanca.

-_Worm_~ ¿Qué hacemos~?-pregunto la niña, bostezando, pero igual contenta al haber a los primeros humanos en volar unos segundos sin artefacto alguno.

-Disfrutar del espectáculo, _Aiko_ –sonrió el pequeño Worm.

Scarlett suspiro.

El Dino gruño enojado y se abalanzo a Scarlett, pero algo le golpeo la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Una piedra.

-Intentar robarles a un grupo de damas, y a un pequeño monstruo ¿Acaso intentan ser malos?-pregunto una voz.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y miraron a Hare, con su hatillo, sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano, mirándolos divertido.

Los ladrones y el Dino palidecieron. Sabían quien era.

-¡Un minuto! ¡Te conozco…!-grito el Dino, señalándolo- ¡Eres parte del grupo que derroto a Moo!-

-Vaya, soy conocido- sonrió Hare- Bueno, si es así… Creo que ninguno de ustedes ganaría algo si siguen con lo suyo-

El Dino gruño enojado. No era tan tonto como para pelear contra uno de los monstruos que peleo contra el maligno Moo.

-Nos retiramos- murmuro el Dino.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron enojados los ladrones.

-¡Retirada!-ordeno el monstruo dinosaurio, y, junto a sus compañeros, se fue del lugar.

Hare los miro irse, se estiro y se acomodo en la rama.

-Derrotar a un grupo de matones con solo tener que tirar una piedra, el día no empieza tan mal- sonrió Hare.

-Gracias por ayudar- agradeció Scarlett.

-No es na…-empezó a decir Hare, pero Yuki le acababa de tirar una piedra. La esquivo por poco, pero cayó encima de uno de los caballos, haciendo que este, molesto, se sacudiera y lo tirara contra un árbol. Cayo sentado y parpadeando sorprendido.

Aiko se puso a reír, mientras que Worm parpadeo sorprendido y Snowfall negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Oye!- Hare se levanto y miro enojado a Yuki- ¿A qué vino eso? ¡Las salve!-

-No recuerdo que te pidiera ayuda-señalo la liebre blanca, enojada, cruzándose de brazos- Además, les hubiera dado una buena tunda sin tu ayuda-agrego.

-¿Tú…?-Hare no pudo evitar soltar una risita- ¿Una chica? Disculpa que lo diga, pero parece que le das más importancia a que tu cabello sea ondulado que a las peleas-

Yuki lo miro como si estuviera dispuesta a convertirlo en disco perdido. Snowfall y Scarlett se miraron nerviosas. En eso, Aiko apareció entre los monstruos liebre, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Desayuno!-dijeron a coro Aiko y Worm.

-Aiko, Worm, si quieren vivir, mejor váyanse a unos metros- pidió Yuki, fulminando con la mirada a Hare.

-Lo mismo pido. No me gusta pelear contra alguien a quien acabo de salvar, ni con una dama. Aunque, no eres muy dama como aparentas ser-menciono Hare.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Yuki se abalanzo a Hare, pero la liebre café solo se movió para un lado, haciendo que la liebre blanca ni siquiera lo tocara.

Los demás miraron asombrados eso.

-¡No huyas!-Yuki se le volvió a abalanzar, pero Hare solo se agacho, y le hizo una zancadilla. Yuki rodo y cayo encima de Snowfall.

-¿Contenta?-pregunto Hare.

Yuki se levanto y miro furiosa Hare. Snowfall se levanto.

-No te preocupes, acepto tus disculpas- le dijo la loba.

-¡Te las daré cuando le dé una paliza a este sinvergüenza!-le aseguro Yuki.

Worm trago saliva mientras que Scarlett suspiro fastidiada. Aiko la tiro un poco de la manga.

-Dime- le sonrió, ignorando la _pelea_ que había al frente de ella.

-¿Qué es un sinvergüenza?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Este…- Scarlett miró a Snowfall, en busca de ayuda- Bueno…

-Alguien que… bueno… - la loba tampoco supo que decir. El verdadero significado era un poquito fuerte para una pequeña de cinco.

-¡Uno que no tiene vergüenza!- salto Worm, para sacar del aprieto a sus dos amigas.

-Oh~ -sonrió Aiko- ¿Significa que hace cosas vergonzosas y no le molesta lo que piensen los demás?-

-Pues…- Scarlett empezó a meditar, ignorando que ambas liebres ahora se tiraban de las orejas.

-Algo así- admitió Snowfall.

-¿Cómo cantar algo feo? ¿O andar pintado por completo frente a sus amigos?- pregunto, más entusiasmada.

Ambas amigas, junto al pequeño, se miraron un rato, y asintieron.

-¡AY!- Yuki rodó y choco contra los tres, sorprendiendo a Aiko.

-Tendrás que hacer algo más, _damisela_- le informo Hare, acercándoseles y observando a Yuki.

La liebre blanca lo miro molesta, encima de la joven, la loba y el pequeño gusano.

-Scarlett ¿Esto es ser un sinvergüenza? Porque Yuki no tiene vergüenza de la paliza- le pregunto Aiko.

La joven hubiera deseado que ella no preguntara eso.

-No, Aiko… Esto es ser pesada- le dijo Worm-… Yuki… Pesada

-¿_Yuki-Pesada_ es un término?- Aiko miró a Hare, quien se sobresaltó un poco. La liebre café no se había dado cuenta que la pequeña tenía unos ojos muy puros, lo que lo hizo avergonzarse un poco por haberle metido a la pequeña el dilema de significados.

-¿Eh?- Snowfall se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Estás herido?- se preocupo, mirando la venda de la liebre.

-¡Eh! ¡N-No!- aseguro, algo nervioso.

Aiko lo miró un rato, demasiado, ya que se puso de puntillas, pero era muy pequeña, solo le llegaba al codo a la liebre café. Hare la miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Tomemos desayuno juntos!-le sonrió de repente, dejándolo en blanco. Worm asintió, mientras los demás se levantaban.

Hare parpadeo sorprendido.

-O-Opino que Aiko tiene razón- sonrió Scarlett, sobándose la cabeza- Al fin y al cabo, te debemos algo por habernos ayudado-

Yuki bufo molesta.

-Bueno… no veo el problema- sonrió Hare.

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Aiko, colgándose a su brazo y haciendo que se inclinara para adelante- ¡Dime!- sonrió contenta.

-Eh…- la liebre la miró extrañado… Era muy entusiasta, o rara-… Me llamo Hare…-

* * *

><p>Scarlett, Snowfall, Worm y Yuki miraron sorprendidos a Hare, mientras que Aiko asombrada y contenta-<p>

Le acababan de servir arroz, y la liebre café estaba a punto de acabárselo.

-Ojala se atragante-murmuro Yuki. Snowfall la escucho y la miro molesta.

Aiko y Worm se rieron cuando Hare acabo el plato de arroz con un suspiro.

-Parece como si no hubieras comido en semanas-sonrió Scarlett, sirviéndole más arroz.

-No… Bueno, me he alimentado de pura fruta… Así que extrañe estos alimentos- admitió Hare, y volvió al ataque.

-¿Eh?-Snowfall lo miro extrañada- ¿No has ido a ninguna ciudad a comer?-

Hare, al tener la boca llena, negó con la cabeza. Aiko y Worm volvieron a reírse. Yuki bufo molesta. La liebre café trago.

-Estoy entrenando. Y, siendo honesto, me he olvidado de ir a comprar comida-admitió Hare. Y volvió a comer.

-¡¿Entrenas?!-se entusiasmo Aiko.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Worm. Hare se atraganto.

-Ah- bueno. Q-Quiero ser más fuerte-respondió Hare. Lo que no era del todo mentira.

-¿Más fuerte?-se sorprendió Aiko- Pero si fuiste capaz de dejar a Yuki como una sinvergüenza-sonrió la pequeña, sin notar que Scarlett y Snowfall la miraban con una gota en la cabeza… Si la pequeña supiera lo que realmente significaba la palabra…

La liebre blanca frunció el ceño, y siguió comiendo su arroz.

-Es fácil derrotar a una principiante- le aseguro Hare. Yuki lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Entonces ¿Es cierto que eres la liebre que lucho junto al humano Genki para derrotar a Moo?- le pregunto Snowfall.

-Pues sí, soy esa liebre- sonrió jactanciosamente Hare- Bueno, hemos hablado mucho de mí. ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto.

-Somos comerciantes ambulantes- explico Scarlett- Tenemos nuestras mercancías dentro del carruaje, y nuestros caballos Negri y Yeni nos llevan entre las ciudades.

Hare observo a los dos caballos, que comían tranquilamente.

-Ya veo… Pero, hay algo que me extraña. No hay ningún adulto con ustedes-señalo Hare.

-¿Y qué somos Snowfall y yo?-pregunto enojada Yuki.

-Primero que nada, me refería a un adulto humano-aclaro Hare- Segundo: Yo diría que solo Snowfall es la adulta-agrego.

La loba sonrió y miro a la liebre blanca, que echaba humito de la cabeza.

Aiko miro a Yuki, y después a Hare. Y se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Hare!- la pequeña se le colgó del brazo, haciendo que casi se le cayera el arroz- ¡Ven con nosotros!-le pidió.

-¡Ah!-se sorprendieron Hare y Yuki.

En cambio, Scarlett medito.

-No estaría mal…-murmuro la pelirroja- Hare ¿Te gustaría viajar con nosotros?-

-¡Sería divertido!-sonrió Worm.

-Además, necesitamos a un hombre que nos proteja-agrego Snowfall. Worm la miro algo ofendido.

-También soy un hombre-le recordó el pequeño.

-Un adulto varón- aclaro la loba.

Hare parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡No viajare con este orejón!-sentencio Yuki, señalando a Hare.

En cambio, Hare sentía ganas de viajar con ellos, pero… recordó la razón de estar en ese lugar, en medio de los arboles, la razón por la que se había alejado de Holly y los demás.

Zafirest.

Hare se levanto rápidamente.

-Agradezco la invitación. Pero debo entrenar- murmuro nervioso Hare, agarrando su hatillo. Pero Aiko no lo soltaba.

-¡Ven!-le pidió.

-Aiko- Scarlett se levantó y libero a Hare de la pequeña- Que mal que no puedes- le estrecho la mano- Cuídate, y gracias-le sonrió.

Hare asintió, se despidió de todos (con Yuki solo asintió la cabeza) y se fue.

* * *

><p>Hare volvió al mismo lugar en el que vivía y entrenaba. Se recostó en la piedra, meditando… Realmente, le hubiera gustado viajar un poco.<p>

(Hare…)

-Ya sé, ya sé- Hare se paro y se estiro- A entrenar… Aunque… Esa niña… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-

(¿Sucede algo con ella?) se extraño Vida.

-Solo diré, que pensaba que Genki era normal con todo su entusiasmo- admitió Hare.

La liebre café se sentó, junto sus manos y empezó a meditar. A los minutos, empezó a ser rodeado de aura roja.

* * *

><p>Aiko suspiro.<p>

El carruaje estaba en movimiento. Scarlett lo dirigía, sentada al lado de Yuki. Snowfall caminaba al lado de los caballos, llevando encima a Aiko, quien tenía en la cabeza a Worm.

-Alégrate Aiko- le pidió la loba.

-Es que quería que Hare se quedara con nosotros- suspiro la pequeña.

-Mejor así. No queremos extraños en nuestro grupo-sentencio Yuki.

-Pero es que… se veía triste- admitió la niña- Triste y solo-

Sus amigos lo miraron.

-Tranquila, Aiko- le sonrió la loba.

-Ese tipejo no merece tu compasión- aseguro Yuki. Aiko la miró extrañada por la palabra empleada.

Worm miro un rato a la liebre, y murmuro algo que se entendió como _"Los que pelean se aman"_.

-¡Worm!-Yuki lo miro enojada.

Scarlett sonrió. Empezaba a volver todo a la normalidad.

-Por cierto…-Yuki miro seria a la pelirroja- ¿Nuestro _paquete_ está a salvo?-le pregunto.

La joven miro el interior del carruaje, después a la liebre blanca y asintió.

-Bien… Espero que no volvamos a tener algún problema-suspiro Yuki, estirándose.

* * *

><p>-<em>Se tiene que concentrar<em>-le recordó Vida a Hare. La pluma volvía a su forma de esfera de fuego.

Hare estaba sentado, meditando, rodeado de energía roja, que empezaba a crecer, pero, como dijo Vida, no podía concentrarse.

Donde estaba Hare ocurrió una pequeña explosión, y la liebre salió de ella echando humito. Su mechón de pelo estaba algo quemado.

-Avecita, seguí esta vez tus pasos, y termine con el pelo quemado-le dijo Hare, apagando con sus dedos una chispa de fuego en su mechón.

-_No lo entiendo… ¿Seguro que estuvo concentrándose?_-pregunto Vida.

-Si… ¿Qué cosa me puede distraer?-

-_¿El querer viajar?_-

Hare levanto las cejas.

-Me dieron ganas de viajar-admitió la liebre- Pero esto es más importante-le aseguro.

-_Pero no es lo que usted quiere_-menciono Vida

Hare se sentó.

-… Pero es lo necesario- y se puso a meditar de nuevo.

-¡Hare!- escucho.

La liebre se levanto de un salto, y la esfera de fuego desapareció en el momento en que Aiko, con Worm en el hombro, corría hacia Hare.

-¡Chica!-se sorprendió Hare, ya que no pensó que lo pudieran encontrar en donde estaba... Tal vez fue la explosión la que delato su ubicación- ¿Qué sucede?-

La pequeña se detuvo frente a él, jadeando. Worm se puso en su cabeza.

-¡Se llevaron a Scarlett!-aviso asustado el gusano- ¡Esos tipos volvieron y se llevaron a Scarlett en el carruaje! ¡Yuki fue a perseguirlos, así que Snowfall tuvo que seguirla, pero creo que las derrotaron!

-¡¿Qué?!-se asusto Hare.

-¡Por favor!-le pidió Aiko tomándolo de la mano, con el miedo en sus ojos- ¡Ayúdalas!-

Hare la miro serio y asintió.

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltenlas!- exigió enojada y asustada Scarlett, sujetada por dos humanos, frente a los ladrones que habían intentado asaltarla antes.<p>

Ellos tenían amarradas a Yuki y a Snowfall, quienes ponían resistencia. Negri y Yeni estaban firmemente sujetos por cuatro ladrones, mientras que el Dino vigilaba lo que sacaban los demás del carruaje.

-¡¿Son sordos?!-les pregunto furiosa Yuki- ¡Suéltenos!-exigió.

-¡Ya cállate!- uno de los ladrones la agarro de una oreja.

-¡Suéltala!-exigió Snowfall. Los que la sujetaban la tiraron al suelo.

-Je, estoy seguro de que alguien pagaría mucho por este espécimen de Liebre-sonrió uno de los ladrones, mirando a Yuki, quien evitaba gemir de dolor porque la tiraban de la oreja.

-¡Suéltalas!-pidió Scarlett.

-¡Silencio!-exigió el Dino.

-¡Oye! ¡Mira!- uno de los ladrones que sacaban la mercancía del carruaje acababa de sacar un cofre algo grande, de madera, con marcas doradas y un sello con forma de _H _tallada a mano.

Scarlett, Yuki y Snowfall palidecieron cuando lo vieron.

-Vaya, vaya- sonrió el Dino, examinando el cofre-… Este sello… Se me hace familiar-

-¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo!- dijo un ladrón, chasqueando los dedos- Esa _H_ es el sello de la familia _Hikari_-

-¡¿Hikari?!-dijeron los otros ladrones, totalmente sorprendidos.

Scarlett trago saliva.

-Los Hikari son una familia muy importante en nuestro continente- recordó el Dino y miro a la pelirroja- ¿Qué hace un simple grupo de comerciantes ambulantes con un objeto de este tipo?-

Scarlett no dijo nada.

Yuki, enojada, mordió el brazo del ladrón que la retenía, quien grito de dolor. Los compañeros del humano se rieron de él.

-¡Suelta!-el ladrón la lanzo contra el suelo. Furioso de la humillación recibida, saco su espada- Espero que este ejemplar valga algo con solo una oreja-

-¡No lo hagas!- le pidieron asustadas Scarlett y Snowfall.

Dos ladrones levantaron a Yuki, mientras que el humillado le agarro una oreja, listo para cortársela. La liebre blanca, asustada, cerro los ojos.

Escucho un grito de sorpresa y que era soltada. Abrió los ojos.

Los dos ladrones la habían soltado. Y miro sorprendida al que le había querido cortar la oreja en el suelo, debajo del pie de… Hare.

-Por favor, todos sabemos que una liebre con una oreja que falta vale poco- le informo la liebre café- Le bajan el precio a esas ofertas. Para ser un ladrón, estás mal informado-añadió.

-¡Hare!-dijeron alegres Scarlett y Snowfall, mientras que Yuki aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡ES ESE TIPO!-dijeron asustados los ladrones, algunos, de la sorpresa, soltaron la mercancía.

-¡MATENLO!- ordeno el Dino. A lo que los ladrones, sacando sus espadas, se abalanzaron a la liebre.

Hare salto, sorprendiéndolos, y cayo con su pie en llamas en un grupo de ladrones, quemándoles la cara.

Tres ladrones se le abalanzaron blandiendo sus espadas, pero la liebre se agacho y les dio una zancadilla. Los ladrones que sujetaban a Scarlett se le abalanzaron, pero fueron repelidos con una patada. Hare con su puño en llamas golpeo a otro grupo, haciendo que cayeran semiconscientes al suelo.

Esquivo a tiempo una espada curvada, manejada por el Dino. Dio un salto para retroceder, y sujeto con ambas manos el arma del monstruo.

El Dino sonrió, extrañando a Hare, y el dino lo golpeo con su cola, haciendo que cayera al piso. La liebre abrió los ojos asustado al ver que el monstruo le iba a clavar su espada, pero Scarlett lo empujo, aunque solo hizo que el dino perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Hare se levantó, algo sorprendido de que la pelirroja se arriesgara.

-¡Cuidado!- la empujo en el momento en que el Dino, enojado por el empujón, sacudió su espada a ella. Hare sintió un dolor en su hombro.

Cuando ambos cayeron al piso, la liebre se dio cuenta que tenía un tajo en su hombro.

-… Hare- se asusto Scarlett.

El Dino sonrió, se acerco y le dio una patada a Hare en la cara, haciendo que la liebre rodara por el suelo. Coloco su pata en la herida de la liebre, y la presiono. Hare grito de dolor.

-¡JA! ¡¿Realmente eres la liebre de ese grupo que peleo contra Moo?!-se rió el Dino, disfrutando del dolor de Hare- ¡No me hagas reír!-

-¡Déjalo!- le pidió Scarlett, pero unos ladrones, recuperándose de la paliza, la sujetaron.

Hare abrió los ojos furioso. No había entrenado durante tres meses sin descanso para que un matón como ese lo humillara de esa manera.

(Avecita… Es hora de poner el entrenamiento a prueba)

Hare fue rodeado de energía roja, sorprendiendo al Dino, que retrocedió. El brazo derecho de la liebre fue envuelto en llamas, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Se levanto y le dio un golpe con su brazo en llamas en el pecho, rompiendo su armadura azul.

El dino rodó y choco contra los ladrones que apenas y se levantaban.

Se incorporaron y vieron asustados a Hare, que estaba muy furioso.

-¡Creo que con eso te demuestro que realmente soy esa liebre!-le dijo enojado- ¡AHORA LÁRGUENSE ANTES DE QUE LOS CONVIERTA EN CENIZAS!-

Y, con eso, los ladrones huyeron, sin botín, y con quemaduras que tardarían en sanar.

Hare movió su brazo y el fuego que lo rodeaba desapareció.

Se hizo un silencio. Scarlett, Snowfall y Yuki miraban muy sorprendidas a Hare, quien miraba furioso el punto donde desaparecieron los ladrones.

(Esos idiotas… Solo esa Zafirest me ha hecho enojar de esta manera) le menciono la liebre a su pluma, muy enojado.

Sintió el dolor punzante de su hombro herido, por lo que cayo de rodillas y se lo agarro. Sintió su sangre y bufo molesto.

-¡Hare!- Scarlett se le acerco.

-¡Chicos!-escucharon.

Aiko (jadeando) con Worm en su cabeza y con el hatillo de Hare en mano acababa de llegar.

-¡Hare! ¡Que malo fuiste al dejarme tu hatillo en ese lugar e irte sin decir nada!-le reprocho la niña a la liebre.

Hare sonrió.

-¡Ah! ¡Scarlett! ¡Snowfall! ¡Yuki!-se dio cuenta Worm, y se dirigió a la loba y empezó a morder sus ataduras.

Scarlett se acerco a Yuki y empezó a desatarla.

Hare se fijo que Aiko lo miraba fijamente. Se levantó para que la _pequeña entusiasta_ no se asustara en ver sangre.

-¿Te duele?- le pregunto, mirándolo curiosa. Hare la miró sorprendido.

-¿..Eh?- se fijo que la niña no se inmutaba por la sangre- ¿No… No te da miedo… ver sangre?-

La pequeña negó.

-Nop-

-¿Eh?-se extraño más Hare.

-Hare, gracias- agradeció Snowfall cuando fue liberada. En cambio Yuki miraba para otro lado. No planeaba dar gracias a la liebre.

-Está bien. Agradécele a Aiko y a Worm-sonrió Hare- Ellos me avisaron-

Ambos pequeños se sonrojaron de la emoción.

En eso, Hare sintió un ardor en su hombro y se lo agarro adolorido.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás herido!-se asusto Worm, dándose cuenta del hombro de la liebre, que sangraba.

-No… No es nada-sonrió forzadamente Hare al pequeño- Tengo unas vendas en mi hatillo, así que no hay problema-

-Entonces habrá que curarte-sonrió Snowfall. Hare sonrió.

Yuki solo se cruzo de brazos.

Así que Scarlett decidió vendar el hombro de Hare, mientras que el resto ordenaba la mercancía y vigilaba que nada faltaba.

Al no faltar nada, y con ayuda de Hare, metieron la mercancía dentro del carruaje, y, como era medio día, decidieron almorzar en ese mismo lugar.

Aiko miraba divertida a Hare, quien se estaba tragando su cazuela.

-¿En serio ya no te duele?-le pregunto preocupada Snowfall a Hare.

-Si, no es la primera vez que recibo este tipo de golpes (aunque no estoy orgulloso de eso)-rió Hare- Además, preferiría dar todo mi oro que escuchar las burlas de ese Dino-agrego, algo molesto al recordar a ese monstruo.

-Yuki~-dijo divertido Worm- ¿No tienes que decirle algo a Hare~?-le pregunto.

La liebre blanca había estado comiendo sin decir palabra. Miro al pequeño.

-Nada-

-¡¿Ah?!-la miro sorprendida Aiko- ¡Pero Snowfall dijo que te salvo de tener solo una oreja!-

Yuki miro con cara de pocos amigos a la loba, quien sonrió. Después miro a Hare, quien la veía muy divertido. Le tiro su caldo en la cara, sorprendiendo a todos.

Hare escupió un poco.

-¡Oye!-se levanto enojado- ¡Te salve DOS veces en un día! ¡No puedes tratarme de esa manera!-

Pero ella solo se alejo hacia Negri y Yeni.

Hare se sentó enojado, mientras Aiko y Worm se reían por lo bajo. Scarlett saco un pañuelo y se lo paso a Hare quien se limpio. Snowfall sonrió.

-… Oigan-murmuro al rato Hare, después de entregarle a la pelirroja el pañuelo-… ¿Por qué tienen un artefacto con el símbolo de los _Hikari_?-pregunto serio.

Lo miraron sorprendidas.

-Tiene derecho a saber, nos salvo- menciono Snowfall. Yuki la miro enojada.

-¡¿Y por eso es de fiar?! ¡Cualquiera puede salvar a alguien mientras no este atado!-le dijo enojada Yuki.

-Confiare en cualquiera que use su propio cuerpo para proteger a un amigo-la callo algo molesta Snowfall.

Yuki se quedo sin palabras, y solo se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado.

Scarlett miro a Aiko y a Worm, quienes sonrieron.

-Bueno, como todos estamos de acuerdo Hare, te lo diremos- sonrió Scarlett, ignorando el bufido molesto que soltó Yuki - El cofre que llevamos es para un miembro de los Hikari-explico la pelirroja- Nos lo dieron en _"Valí"_, una ciudad muy lejos de aquí. Dentro del cofre hay un tesoro preciado para la dinastía, y, como seria peligroso que alguna extravagante caravana viajara por varias ciudades con él, nos pidieron a nosotros que lo lleváramos por ellos-

Hare parpadeo sorprendido.

Sabia que los Hikari eran conocidos por ser los lideres en el comercio en la región ¿Por qué le pedirían a un simple grupo de comerciantes ambulantes que llevaran un objeto preciado para ellos?

-¿No es la primera vez que los atacan?-pregunto Hare.

-Pues…-murmuro Worm- Parece que se rumorea que uno de los carruajes de comercio ambulante tiene algo valioso que se dirige a la ciudad "_Salvia"_. O sea, el nuestro, y por eso, atacan a los carruajes, buscando ese objeto valioso.

Hare medito, y saco de su hatillo un mapa. Encontró las ciudades Valí y Salvia… a una gran distancia.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuánto tiempo han llevado ese cofre?-pregunto sorprendido Hare, al ver la gran distancia entre las ciudades.

-Unos cinco meses- respondió sin darle importancia Scarlett.

-Aunque gracias a Yuki, hemos pasado sin problemas por las ciudades-sonrió Aiko, mirando a su amiga- Ella ha hecho volar a los ladrones ¡Pero cuando le pido que me deje volar, no me deja!- refunfuño.

-Ya veo…-medito Hare- Así que por eso te enojaste cuando los ayude- miro a Yuki- ¿Realmente crees que por derrotar a unos simples ladrones, podrías con todos por el camino?-

-Me tomaron por sorpresa-le dijo enojada Yuki.

-Y casi toman tu oreja por eso-le dijo enfadado Hare- Por favor, deja de ser tan orgullosa ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Snowfall?-

-… Ella no sabe pelear-murmuro Yuki.

La loba miro el suelo, algo avergonzada por eso. Hare, en cambio, la miraba sorprendido, y después sonrió.

-Pues ya encontraste a un entrenador- sentencio.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Resulta que conozco a un lobo de tu misma raza, y conozco sus técnicas (algunas las he vivido en carne propia Jeje)-le sonrió- Si me pagan con este tipo de alimentos, no te arrepentirás-le guiño un ojo.

Snowfall sonrió.

-¿En serio me enseñaras a pelear?-

-¡Dalo por hecho!-sonrió Hare-

-¿Significa que viajaras con nosotros?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Aiko y Worm, sonriendo.

-¿La oferta sigue en pie?-le pregunto Hare a Scarlett, quien asintió contenta- ¡Entonces estoy en el juego!-

Yuki bufo molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, el primer episodio listo.<strong>

**Espero que acompañen a Hare y a los demás en su viaje a Salvia, especialmente a Yuki...**

**-¡¿Sabes?! ¡Te estoy escuchando!-**

**-¡Pero que personaje más peleadora eres! ¡Ni Samanta del _Proyecto Iluminati_ se ha quejado de mi manera de escribir! ¡Y contigo voy recién en el primer capitulo..! ¡AY!-**

**-¡Espera!-**

**-Yuki, no la persigas, ¿cómo vendrá el próximo episodio?- pregunto curiosa Aiko.**

**-Si sigue así, _TheZoe611_ va a terminarle cobrando de lo lindo- agrego suspirando Hare.**

**-¿Cuánto?- Aiko lo miró curiosa.**

**-Depende... Yo le cobraría unos 600 oros por el golpe, más el cansancio de la persecución...- contó con su ábaco, pero Yuki lanzó a _TheZoe611_ encima suyo.**

**Aiko se quedo pensando.**

**-¿Es mucho 600 oros?-**

**-Menos de lo que me tendrán que cobrar después que termine con ellos- aseguro Yuki, acercándose.**

**-¡Debemos estar vivos para el próximo capitulo!- le recordaron asustados escritora y monstruo...**

**...**

**Algo así es escribir a Yuki ¬¬**

**¡No olviden comentar ^^!**


	2. Algo Especial

**-¡_TheZoe611_ se salvó!- sonrió Aiko.**

**-¡Es un milagro!-aseguro Worm.**

**-Si no fuera porque Snowfall sintió pena de ti...- Yuki se cruzó de brazos. _TheZoe611_ suspiro.**

**-Yuki. Se supone que los monstruos lobos como yo somos, bueno, los de actitud temperamental- recordó la loba.**

**-Es que a la _doncella_ le gusta sobresalir- aseguro Hare, recibiendo de opinión un puñetazo en plena cara.**

**-¿Continuamos viajando?- pregunto Scarlett, ignorando a las dos liebres que formaron una bola de humo de tanto darse puñetazos.**

**-Sí. Es hora de que nuestro estafador aprenda más de la _pequeña entusiasta_- _TheZoe611_ miró a Aiko, quien parpadeo extrañada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Algo Especial.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Así, Hare- sonrió Scarlett, indicándole a la liebre como debía sujetar las correas para guiar a Negri y a Yeni, mientras el carruaje cruzaba un prado a medio día.<p>

La pelirroja caminaba al lado del carruaje, junto a Snowfall, con Worm encima, y Yuki, quien comía una manzana, mientras que Aiko dormitaba en el interior de este.

Le era un poco difícil conducirlo, ya que los caballos no lo conocían mucho. Pero como iba una semana con ellos, le tomaron un poco de confianza.

-Ya le estoy pillando el truco- sonrió Hare- No es tan difícil-

La liebre blanca rodó los ojos, mientras Snowfall sonrió.

-A ver, la yegua era Yeni, y el macho es Negri- recordó la liebre, y ambos caballos relincharon al escuchar sus nombres.

-Sí- asintió Worm.

-Definitivo, o esto es muy fácil, o Scarlett es buena maestra- sentenció Hare- O soy yo un buen estudiante- agrego, algo jactancioso.

-O eres un idiota- murmuro Yuki, sin dejar de comer.

Hare la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

(Que bueno que la _doncella_ no conoce a Tiger. No necesito un _Club en Mi contra_) le dijo Hare a su pluma, pero no se sorprendió en no tener respuesta.

Vida _se había molestado __**un poco **_por el hecho de que Hare pausara su entrenamiento para acompañar a un grupo de comerciantes desconocidos, dando el hecho de que la liebre también debía descubrir como deshacerse de Zafirest…

-Scarlett~- Aiko se asomó, restregándose los ojos- Tengo hambre-

-Entonces pronto pararemos a comer- le sonrió la pelirroja.

-¡Sí!- salto entusiasmado Worm.

Hare miró a la pequeña, quien, aún soñolienta, se sentó a su lado. La pequeña empezó a cabecear.

-Aiko, mejor sigue durmiendo- le dijo Yuki, con un corazón de manzana en mano.

-No~- negó la pequeña, y miró a Hare, algo curiosa- ¿Puedo?- señalo las correas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Pues…- medito la niña, y mostro tres de sus dedos- ¡Cinco!-

-Aiko, esos son tres dedos, no cinco- la corrigió la loba comprensivamente. Ella miró su mano, y mostro sus cinco dedos, sonriendo.

-¿Puedo?-

-Solo personas de quince años en adelante pueden conducir vehículos de este modelo- recito Hare, para molestarla- Te faltan diez- ella inflo los cachetes, y entro al carruaje.

Hare la miró irse.

-¿Se enojó?- miró a Scarlett.

-Se amurro- corrigió la joven- Pero es normal. Ella ya te dijo su edad-

Hare medito.

-¿Me equivoco si digo si no es _sospechoso_ que alguien de su edad este entre comerciantes?- pregunto abiertamente la liebre, recibiendo como respuesta el corazón de manzana que comía Yuki en la cara.

-¡Métete donde te llamen!- le ordeno molesta la liebre blanca.

-Yuki- suspiro Snowfall.

-Bueno, si es _sospechoso_- le dijo Scarlett a Hare, quien miraba sumamente enojado a Yuki-… Lo que pasa…- miró el carruaje y suspiro.

Hare la miró preocupado.

-¿Sus padres?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella negó.

Hare se rascó la cabeza, incomodo.

-Bueno, veo que es feliz con ustedes- les dijo Hare, recordando algo de Genki: Ver lo positivo de las cosas- Incluso con la _doncella_- agrego.

Yuki lo miró enojada. La liebre café, desde que la _hizo rodar_, no paraba de llamarla con ese apodo.

-¡Hare!- escucharon a Aiko. La pequeña salió con un cepillo en las manos. Hare lo miró y se dio cuenta que era el suyo…

-¡Aiko! ¡Eso es mío! ¡¿Te metiste en mi hatillo?!- le pregunto enojado. Ella le mostro la lengua- ¡Dámelo!- intento quitárselo, pero ella se metió al carruaje.

-Aiko- se molesto Snowfall.

-¡Te lo daré si me dejas conducir!- le dijo la pequeña a Hare, dentro.

-¡Chica, nadie se mete en mi hatillo!- le aseguro Hare, moviendo, sin darse cuenta, las correas…

-¡Hare, para!- le pidió Scarlett, pero era tarde.

La liebre no alcanzó a verla porque Yeni y Negri, interpretando las sacudidas de las correas como _Más rápido_, empezaron a galopar con gran fuerza, haciendo que de un momento a otro el carruaje se alejo de los cuatro amigos, y empezara a perderse de vista.

-¡Aiko!- se asusto Worm, mirando como el carruaje se iba.

-¡Estúpida liebre!- se enojo Yuki, empezando a correr junto a una preocupada Snowfall.

-¡Paren!- pidió Hare, tirando las correas a los asustados caballos, aguantando la velocidad y las fuertes sacudidas- ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Como sea!-

De apoco, los caballos empezaron a calmarse, y se detuvieron.

Hare suspiro sumamente aliviado.

-Chica. Esto lo vas a pagar, pero no a mi. No pienso ser yo quien le de a la _doncella_ una explicación- le dijo la liebre pasando su mano por su frente. Pero se quedo quieto. No escucho respuesta- ¿Aiko?- se asomo al interior del carruaje.

La pequeña se sostenía a unas cajas, con el cepillo de Hare en mano. Levanto la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos puros… La había asustado el movimiento.

-¿Hare…?- murmuro la pequeña, y antes de que él reaccionara, lo abrazo asustada, y empezó a llorar.

Hare la miró sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonreír algo enternecido por aquel detalle infantil.

Durante los últimos meses se había dedicado por completo a cosas de entrenamientos, que se había olvidado de esos pequeños detalles de la vida. Los niños eran inocentes, traviesos y, cuando se asustaban, se aferraban a alguien a quien sentía cariño o seguridad.

-Ya, ya- Hare le dio unas palmaditas a la pequeña. Ella se separó restregándose los ojos- Oye, chica- le sonrió- Esta todo bie…- empezó a decirle, pero alguien le agarro de la bufanda y lo saco de un tirón.

Aiko parpadeo sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a conducir el carruaje de esa manera?!- le pregunto enojada Yuki, sacudiendo de un lado a otro a la liebre café- ¡Y más encima con Aiko dentro! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Esto no se quedará así!- aseguro, sin darse cuenta que ya _había derrotado_ al monstruo café.

-¡Aiko!-Worm se asomó junto a Snowfall al carruaje, preocupado, mientras que afuera Hare estaba viendo todo como si fuera _un mundo al revés_.

-Es… Estoy bien- aseguro la pequeña, abrazando a su amigo que se le había abalanzado. La loba la miró aliviada.

Cuando salieron vieron, los dos monstruos vieron asustados a Hare. Yuki, aún gritándole, lo sacudía de tal manera que sus ojos daban vuelta, literalmente.

Scarlett llegó a donde estaban, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Scarlett, salva a Hare!- pidió Worm, mientras Snowfall miraba a la pobre liebre siendo sacudido de arriba abajo, mientras que Aiko estaba curiosa.

-T-Te… Pa-pagar-ré- le aseguro entre jadeos Hare, sacudido y sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

Lo que más costo en el día fue que Hare recuperara el sentido del _arriba y abajo_, en vez de tranquilizar a Aiko diciéndole que la liebre se pondría bien.

El resto del día fue más calmado. No hubo problemas en el almuerzo (Yuki y Hare se lanzaban miradas asesinas que hicieron que solo Aiko pudiera comer con normalidad) y la cena sin mucho que contar (excepto que, por lo que le decía Hare a Worm sobre un truco de cartas, la liebre recibiera un sartén en la cara por parte de la monstruo blanca, enojada por mencionarle ese tipo de cosas al pequeño, que había palidecido, aunque no tanto como el golpeado...)

Hare simplemente pudo sentirse más aliviado en la noche, mientras todos dormían y el conducía el carruaje, esta vez sin distracciones _entusiastas_.

(Oye, Avecita ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por decidir acompañar a Scarlett y al resto hasta Salvia?) le pregunto Hare a su pluma.

No recibió respuesta.

Hare suspiro fastidiado. No es como si fuera bonito y agradable el paseo, ya que Yuki, por cada comentario que él le hacia, o porque la llamaba _doncella_, le daba de regalo _un combo extra_ más un _ultra tirón de orejas_.

Suspiro de nuevo, y se miró su pecho vendado. Negó furioso consigo mismo ¡¿Hasta cuando dejaría de pensar en eso?! ¡Ya había pasado! ¡Parte del alma de Zafirest estaba dentro de él, y no le causaría daño a nadie más! ¡Por eso se alejó de Holly, de Genki, de Mochi, de Suezo, de Golem y de Tiger! ¡Iba a ser capaz de destruir a esa bruja…!

Era otra razón por la que ayudaba a Scarlett... Los Hikari eran una de las pocas familias nobles que quedaban… Tal vez, si lograba sacarles un poco de información, sabrían algo sobre almas, aunque, sinceramente lo dudaba, pero era lo único que lo hacia pensar que este viaje le traería algún beneficio. Coloco su mano en su bufanda y miro el cielo estrellado.

_Lloraste mucho. Fue por eso que Hinata te dio su pañuelo._

Hinata…

La liebre apretó un poco su bufanda… Quería recordar a esa mujer. A esa joven que le dio su pañuelo para que dejara de llorar… Pero no la recordaba…

-Parece que esa bufanda tuya es muy importante- escucho por detrás suyo.

Hare dio un brinco y fue milagro que no se cayera del carruaje, ni que asustara a los caballos.

Yuki se sentó junto a él.

Hare la miro sumamente sorprendido, y, con precaución, se sentó a su lado.

Fueron varios minutos de silencio.

-… ¿Me vas a golpear?-le pregunto Hare al rato.

Yuki la miro molesta. Pero respiro hondo.

-Solo… Solo quería agradecerte… Por haberme salvado la otra vez- le dijo claramente Yuki.

Hare la miro sumamente sorprendido.

-Vaya… tiene que pasar una semana y que nadie te escuche para poder agradecerme- rio Hare. Pero, sin saberlo, cometió un error al decir eso.

Yuki, claramente ofendida, se levanto.

-Solo… Solo intente ser amable- le dijo, y se fue al interior del carruaje.

Hare se quedo pasmado. Yuki ¿Quiso ser amable con él?

Uno de los caballos relincho molesto.

-¿Qué, Yeni?-le pregunto Hare a la yegua- ¿Me quieres dar una lección sobre las chicas, siendo una chica? Si es así, preferirá hablar con Negri-señalo al caballo, quien relincho molesto.

* * *

><p>Ya cuando amanecía, Scarlett despertó y fue a hacer cambio con Hare para conducir el carruaje. La liebre le paso las riendas, pero se quedo sentado a su lado.<p>

Estuvieron en silencio un rato.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-le pregunto la joven a Hare, quien suspiro.

-Bueno… Es que… No entiendo a Yuki… Es una mandona y orgullosa, pero… pero anoche…-y le explico lo sucedido.

Scarlett, después del relato, lo miro algo molesta.

-Ella solo quiso ser amable contigo-le dijo, intentando ocultar su enojo por la insensibilidad de su amigo- Es todo-

-Pero ¿Por qué? No me lo explico. Pudo haber dicho eso frente a todos, ¿por qué lo dijo en un momento en el que solo **yo** podía escucharla?-pregunto confundido Hare- Ya que, frente a todos, me usa como _saco de boxeo_.

La pelirroja respiro profundo, armándose de paciencia.

-Mira, Hare. Tú no conoces a Yuki como yo… Ella, bueno, tiene dificultades para expresarse, y no la puedes culpar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella…-respiro hondo-… Bueno, tiene un pasado difícil, ella y Snowfall. Se criaron juntas-le aclaro.

Hare la miro serio.

-.. .Fueron liberadas por el mismo humano-empezó a contar la pelirroja-… Las libero para que pelearan en esas estúpidas peleas callejeras, en la que ganan dinero los que apuestan por los que ganan. Resulta, que él esperaba que fueran chicos, no chicas. Así que las vendió a uno de los encargados de esas peleas. Eran muy pequeñas, y el encargado quiso hacerlas pelear contra unos monstruos adultos. A tiempo, Yuki y Snowfall lograron escapar. Y, antes de conocerme, ambas robaban comida en las ferias, bueno, en realidad Yuki, ella es la que se encargo de Snowfall, que, a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella, era muy débil. Es por eso que Yuki no confía a primera vista en los demás, y por lo que le cuesta expresarse… Tienes que ser comprensivo con ella-

Hare la miro totalmente sorprendido. No lo podía creer. ¿Aún existían ese tipo de humanos? ¿Aún existían ese tipo de peleas tan horrendas?

Miro el interior del carruaje, donde pudo ver a Yuki y a Snowfall, durmiendo junto a Aiko y a Worm ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido para dos monstruos recién liberados vivir ese tipo de situación? Y por eso Snowfall no sabía pelear. Yuki la había protegido, como una hermana mayor. Y por eso Yuki era así… No confiaba en nadie hasta que demostrara realmente que era de confianza… Por eso le fue tan difícil _Agradecerle_ el haberla salvado.

Amargamente, pensó que Yuki peleaba contra los ladrones, porque le recordaban al humano que la vendió.

Suspiro enojado consigo mismo, por haber sido tan insensible. Se restregó el mechón de pelo.

-… ¿Qué puedo hacer para…?-pero se quedo con las palabras en el aire. Puso un dedo en su boca, teniendo una idea. Scarlett lo miro extrañada.

Hare entro rápidamente al interior del carruaje, saco su mapa del hatillo, y se sentó rápidamente al lado de la joven, quien seguía mirándolo extrañada.

-… ¿Vamos a pasar por la ciudad _"Javi"_?-pregunto al rato Hare. Ya que era la ciudad más cercana.

-Pasamos por todas las ciudades. Somos comerciantes-le recordó Scarlett- Tenemos que vender y comprar suministros-

Hare sonrió. Tenía una idea para disculparse.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la ciudad Javi dos días después, y Worm, a pesar de todos sus intentos, no le pudo sonsacar a Yuki porque estaba tan molesta. Scarlett había decidido no decir nada al respecto.<p>

El grupo se instaló en una de las calles de la feria, y Hare se fijo que Scarlett y el resto habían visitado antes esa ciudad, porque no tuvieron problemas para ubicarse, y algunos ciudadanos los saludaban.

Levantaron un toldo, y debajo de él una mesa, que le pusieron una manta, y los productos a vender, junto al precio.

-Bien, estaremos una semana aquí-aviso Scarlett a sus amigos, cuando los preparativos estuvieron listos- Yuki, Snowfall y yo nos quedaremos a vender. Aiko- le entrego a la pequeña unas monedas de oro-Iras con Worm y Hare a comprar alimentos.

La pequeña sonrió y asintió, mientras que Worm se posaba en su hombro, tomo de la mano a Hare, quien recién había asentido, y se lo llevo a comprar, sorprendiéndolo.

Había gran variedad de productos en el mercado, y Aiko y Worm tuvieron que sacar a rastras a Hare de una tienda donde vendían ábacos de un metal especial.

-Tu ábaco es muy bonito-le dijo Aiko.

-Si se puede, se compra-le dijo sonriente Hare, mirando su hatillo.

-Lo sé-sonrió la pequeña- Scarlett siempre me dice ese tipo de cosas~-

Hare la miro extrañado, y, se dio cuenta de un detalle. Habían pasado por varias tiendas de juguetes, donde niños humanos y niños monstruos se habían quedado pegados mirando los juguetes, en cambio, Aiko y Worm no habían hecho eso.

-¿No quieren ver los juguetes?-les pregunto a los pequeños.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron a Hare.

-Aunque los viéramos, no podríamos comprarlos-sonrió Worm- Scarlett dice que el oro que tenemos debemos gastarlo en cosas útiles-

-Además no necesito juguetes- aclaro Aiko- Me divierto jugando con Worm, con Yuki, con Snowfall, con Scarlett…- lo tomo de la mano- Y contigo, Hare-sonrió la pequeña.

La liebre sonrió, aunque no pudo dejar de sentirse algo culpable, sabiendo que tenía oro suficiente para comprarles algo a los pequeños.

Se detuvieron a comprar los alimentos, y, según se pudo dar cuenta Hare, el vendedor le había bajado el precio a sus productos por Aiko y Worm.

-Bien, Aiko, Worm. Les dejo estas papas a trece oros-sonrió el vendedor.

Hare miro los precios. Las papas valían dieciocho oros. El hombre también les bajo el precio a las otras verduras. La liebre café decidió llevar el paquete grande de alimentos. Así que empezaron a caminar a la tienda para la comida de caballos.

-Ese hombre los conoce-menciono al rato Hare. Los pequeños asintieron.

-Sí. Scarlett siempre nos dice que cuando estamos en Javi, le compremos cosas a él-sonrió Worm.

-Oh-sonrió Hare- Es una buena persona. Y lo mejor que nos rebajó el precio-agrego.

Los pequeños sonrieron.

Caminaron cerca de una plaza, donde había un grupo de niñas que hablaban animadamente, un poco mayores que Aiko, de unos siete u ocho años. Estaban sentadas en unos bancos de piedra.

Aiko se detuvo y las quedo mirando, mientras Hare y Worm seguían caminando sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña se había detenido. La niña los miró, algo nerviosa, pero después se acerco al grupo de niñas, que estaban jugando con unas muñecas.

-Hola~- las saludo. Las niñas se detuvieron- Soy Aiko- sonrió- ¿Me recuerdan?- les pregunto, curiosa.

Una de las niñas le dio un codazo a una amiga, y le señalo el cabello de Aiko, el cual, no importaba como se peinara, era muy desordenado. El grupo se rió por lo bajo, y continuo jugando.

-¿Juegan a las muñecas?- pregunto Aiko, sin darse cuenta de la indirecta de las niñas.

Una niña rubia, fastidiada, la miró.

-¿Puedo jugar?- pregunto la pequeña.

-¿Tienes una?- le pregunto, mostrándole la suya- Aunque con esa pinta…-

-¿Pinta?- Aiko movió su cabeza curiosa- Yo no me pinto. Scarlett dice que las niñas grandes son las que se pintan- sonrió divertida.

-¿No te has visto en el espejo, _espantapájaros?_- pregunto fastidiada otra niña.

-No soy espantapájaros- negó Aiko, sin saber que significa eso- ¡Je, siempre se les olvida! Soy comerciante ambulante.

-Nunca te había visto antes- admitió una niña.

-Solo ignórala- le pidió la rubia- Cuando viene, viene a molestar-

-Yo no molesto- sonrió la pequeña- Yo vengo a vender-

-Si, y se nota que ganan mucho. La pelirroja que te acompaña aún no ha hecho algo con tu cabello- le dijo una niña.

-Creo que es porque tienen que arreglarla a ella- agrego otra. Y las demás se rieron.

La sonrisa de Aiko se borró un poco.

-¿P-Puedo jugar…?- pregunto de nuevo, esta vez algo triste.

-¡No!- la rubia, ya molesta, se levanto y se acerco a la pequeña, quien retrocedió-Te lo dije la última vez y te lo digo de nuevo- la empujo, y Aiko cayó sentada al piso- ¡No nos metemos con vagabundas!- le dijo.

Aiko la miró asustada, y empezó a restregarse los ojos, llorando por el golpe de la caída.

-¡Vámonos!- le dijo la rubia a las demás, quienes agarraron sus muñecas y se fueron a otra banca.

La pequeña de pelo negro intento no llorar, pero empezó a hipar, mientras sentía como le dolía la cadera por la caída.

-¡Aiko!-

Levantó la mirada y miró para atrás. Worm y Hare se le acercaron, ambos asustados porque, solo unos momentos antes, se habían dado cuenta que la pequeña entusiasta no estaba con ellos.

-¡Aiko!- Worm la miró muy preocupado- No llores, Aiko- le pidió, pero ella volvió a llorar.

-¡Oye, chica!- la liebre se agacho para estar a su altura, dejando la bolsa de comida en el piso- ¿Qué te pasó?-

Pero ella siguió llorando.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás mejor?- Hare miró preocupado a la pequeña.<p>

Los tres estaban en una de las bancas. La liebre había tenido que hacer sentar a la pequeña en sus piernas para que, al menos, no estuviera en el piso. Worm, al lado de la bolsa de comida, miraba preocupado a su amiga.

Aiko, restregándose los ojos, asintió.

-Aiko, ¿qué te paso? Scarlett siempre dice que no te separes de mi lado- le recordó Worm.

-Es… Es que vi a-a _Mina_ y sus-sus amigas- le dijo la pequeña, entrecortadamente- P-Pensé que po-podía jugar con ellas…-

-¡Pero si esas niñas son malas!- le dijo algo molesto Worm- ¡La última vez que me vieron me trataron como bicho! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras de nuevo a ellas!-

-P-Pe-Pero- tartamudeo Aiko, sin dejar de tapar su rostro con sus manitas, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas.

Hare miro molesta a la pequeña.

-¿Quiénes son Mina y las demás?- le pregunto a Worm.

-Unas niñas… Las conocemos de antes. Nos tratan mal porque somos comerciantes ambulantes- le respondió molesto el pequeño- Bueno, en realidad solo a mi y a Aiko. Nunca se han atrevido a hablar así frente a Yuki y las demás. Nos consideran vagabundos por ser ambulantes. Y siempre se burlan del pelo de Aiko- agrego, más molesto.

Hare miró a la pequeña. Su cabello negro, fiel al desorden, no era para tanto.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpo la pequeña- ¿Están enojados?-

-Contigo no, chica- aseguro Hare- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Ella asintió, dejando de restregarse los ojos.

La liebre la miró un rato.

-Worm ¿Puedo encargarte a Aiko un momento?- pidió. El pequeño asintió. Hare dejo con cuidado a Aiko en la banca. Tomo su hatillo- Vuelvo al tiro- aseguro, caminando fuera de la plaza.

Worm asintió, y miró preocupado a su amiga.

-¿Te duele?- le pregunto. Ella asintió- Aiko, sé que te sientes sola- admitió. Ella lo miró- Soy un niño, pero mayor que tú. Quieres jugar con niñas de tu edad… Pero no puedes… Y yo soy tu compañero y no puedo ni defenderte de humanas como ellas. Lo siento-

La pequeña lo miró, con el labio temblándole.

-¡No quiero que derrames lagrimas por malvadas como ellas!- le dijo decidido el pequeño- ¡Más bien! ¡No quiero que llores por algo! ¡Ya no tienes por qué llorar! ¡Sonríe!

Ella simplemente lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo.

-Worm… te quiero mucho- le dijo la pequeña.

-Yo también, Aiko- sonrió el niño.

-Que lindos vagabundos-

Ambos miraron a Mina, la rubia, que se les había acercado con su grupo.

-¡Mina! ¡¿Por qué empujaste a Aiko?! ¡La lastimaste!- le dijo molesto Worm, poniéndose en las rodillas de la pequeña- ¡Ella solo quería jugar con ustedes!-

-Yo no juego con vagabundas- aseguro. La pequeña miró el piso, triste.

-¡No somos _vagabundas_! ¡Digo, vagabundos!-se corrigió enojado el pequeño-¡Somos _comerciantes ambulantes!_ ¡Vamos de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo y conociendo gente! ¡Ese es nuestro trabajo!-

-Mi papá dice que los comerciantes ambulantes son vagabundos disfrazados de comerciantes-menciono una niña, haciéndose de sabionda.

-Y la mayor parte de la gente dice que a las niñas malas se las lleva el _Coco_-escucharon por detrás. Las niñas dieron un respingo y, de un salto, miraron atrás suyo.

Hare, con dos helados artesanales en mano (uno en cono y otro en vaso), miraba sumamente molesto al grupo, quienes nunca pensaron que los dos amigos tendrían a un adulto con ellos, ya que siempre estaban solos.

Aiko y Worm lo miraron sorprendidos, el último alegre.

- Saben, soy amigo de ese monstruo… Y estoy seguro que me pagara bien si le digo que hay un grupo de niñas listas para que se las lleven-

Las niñas palidecieron.

-Mi… mi papá no permitiría que me llevara el… el _Coco_-dijo Mina, intentando no mostrar su miedo.

-Pues… si él te llevara, creo que tu papá se sacaría unos cuantos oros de encima-dijo Hare- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llaman?-

Las niñas retrocedieron un paso.

-Bueno, no es necesario sus nombres. El _Coco_ se conformara con que les diga como son…-menciono Hare.

Las niñas dejaron de ocultar su miedo, y salieron corriendo.

Hare rió con su típica risa, y miro sonriendo a Aiko y a Worm. El pequeño gusano sonrió satisfecho, mientras que Aiko le correspondió sonriendo tímidamente.

-El… ¿el _Coco_ existe?-pregunto la pequeña.

-No- Hare se sentó al lado de la niña-Pero los humanos adultos suelen decirle que existe a los niños que se portan mal. Y, por como actuaban, te apuesto un oro a que ninguna es una angelita-Hare le guiño un ojo.

Worm rió divertido por el truco usado por la liebre.

-Bien chicos, antes de que se derritan- les entrego a los pequeños los helados (a Worm el de vaso y a la sorprendida Aiko el de cono)- ¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Es gratis!- rió, estirándose y apoyando su espalda en la silla, colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

-¡Gracias~!- Worm empezó a arremeter contra el helado. Pero Aiko lo miró, triste.

-¿Chica?- Hare, quien había cerrado sus ojos para dormitar un rato, abrió uno al darse cuenta que ella no probaba bocado- Vamos, chica, cómelo. No te cobraré ni nada - le dijo, algo divertido ante la idea.

Aiko lo miró preocupada.

-¿Te… Te costó mucho?- pregunto, mientras Worm seguía comiendo alegre.

Hare la miró algo sorprendido. Le sonrió, se incorporó y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Aiko, no te preocupes por cosas así- le pidió.

-Pero…-

-Si no lo quieres…-

-¡No!- Aiko empezó a comerse el helado- ¡Esta rico~!-

Hare rió, y se volvió a acomodar.

Pero estaba sumamente sorprendido. Aiko era solo una niña, pero se preocupaba de ese tipo de cosas.

(Oye, Vida. Dile a _Guerrero_ que Tiger debe aprender eso) bostezó, a ver si le contestaba, ya que lo que él hablaba con su pluma resonaba en las otras cuatro (Que se preocupe de de lo que cuesta lo que come)

Pero no contesto. Suspiro algo fastidiado, dándose cuenta que era más fácil comprar en una tienda de precios altos que hablar con él…

Se fijó que Aiko lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Te dio frío?- le pregunto, ya que se había terminado el helado.

-…- ella inclino la cabeza- ¿Quién es Tiger?- pregunto curiosa.

Hare se quedo estático.

-¡Estaba rico~!- Worm dio un suspiro- ¿Qué te pareció, Aiko?-

-¡Rico~!- contesto Aiko, sin darse cuenta en como la miró Hare- ¡Gracias, Hare!-

-S-Sí…- asintió la liebre.

-¡Vamos por la comida de Yeni y Negri!- dijo Worm, saltando al piso.

-¡Sí~!- asintió la pequeña- ¡Vamos, Hare!-

-Voy…- Hare tomo la bolsa con una mano, y con la otra su hatillo. Pero realmente, el comportamiento de Aiko le daba mil vueltas en la cabeza.

Fue la conversación de Worm con Aiko lo que lo distrajo.

-¡Acúsalas!- repitió molesto Worm a la pequeña, pero ella negó- ¡Scarlett debe saber que te molestaron de nuevo!-

-¡No!-

-Oye, chica. Estoy de acuerdo con Worm- aseguro algo molesto Hare- Dile a Scarlett-

Ella lo miró triste.

-… Ya tiene suficientes problemas con nuestro paquete especial, y con que debe comprar alimento para Negri y Yeni, y para nosotros-murmuro la pequeña.

Hare la miro sorprendido.

-... No digan nada-pidió Aiko- ¡Worm, Hare! No digan nada ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor…!-

-¡Aiko!- se molestó Worm, pero Hare suspiro.

-Chica, tus deseos son ordenes-asintió la liebre. Aiko sonrió.

-Pero, Hare…- se molestó el pequeño.

-Worm, confía en mí- le sonrió Hare. El pequeño asintió, igual molesto.

(Aunque eso no significa que el _Coco_ no visitara a esas niñas) le comento Hare a Vida, recordando que se había aprendido el aroma de las niñas. Aiko volvió a mirarlo curiosa, pero se distrajo porque Worm se subió a su cabeza.

Después de comprar la comida de caballos. Hare (cargando todas las bolsas de alimento), Aiko y Worm llegaron con Scarlett, Snowfall y Yuki.

-¡Llegamos!-aviso la pequeña, entregándole el oro sobrante a Scarlett.

-¡Y nos dieron descuentos!-agrego alegre Worm.

La joven les sonrió a los pequeños, y miro a Hare, que parecía mula de carga.

-Ah, Aiko, Worm, no se preocupen por mí. Estoy perfectamente, me gusta cargar cosas que pesan más que yo- menciono sarcásticamente Hare.

-¡Más peso!- Aiko se le colgó por la espalda.

-¡Oye, ten piedad de la liebre!-pidió Hare, a punto de caerse por tanto peso. Scarlett fue a su rescate, mientras que Snowfall y Yuki atendían a un cliente. La última lo miró fastidiada.

* * *

><p>Ya atardecía, y los puestos empezaban a cerrar. Hare y Yuki cerraban el puesto (milagrosamente sin pelear). Dentro del carruaje, Scarlett contaba las ganancias, con Aiko mirándola curiosa, Worm en su cabeza y Snowfall acostada a su lado.<p>

-¿Cuánto hubo?-pregunto Yuki, entrando, seguida de Hare.

-Bueno… ganamos 137 oros-conto Scarlett- No estuvo tan mal para el primer día-

Hare se sorprendió. Para alguien que gasta mucho para mantener a un grupo tan grande, esa ganancia, a pesar de ser mucha, resultaba al final poca.

-Bien, Aiko, Worm ¿Qué quieren comer?-pregunto Scarlett a los pequeños.

Ambos se miraron.

-No se me ocurre- admitió el pequeño, pero Aiko se puso pensativa, y miro sus manos.

-¿Aiko?- la loba la miró.

-¿Podemos… Podemos pastel?- pregunto tímidamente.

Scarlett, Yuki y Snowfall se miraron preocupadas. Un pastel costaba sus 20 oros. Hare se dio cuenta de ese aprieto.

-Y, como vuestro servidor aún no entrena a Snowfall, por lo que aún no paga su estadía, le comprara a los pequeños maravillas un buen pastel como paga-sonrió Hare.

Aiko sonrió contenta, mientras que Worm saltó emocionado. En cambio, Scarlett, Yuki y Snowfall lo miraron impresionadas.

-Y bien ¿De qué sabor van a quererlo?-pregunto Hare a los pequeños.

-¡Chocolate!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ha de ser chocolate-les sonrió la liebre café.

-…Bien- Scarlett salió de su asombro- ¿Qué les parece que pongamos los platos, mientras Hare va a comprar el pastel?-sugirió.

Sus amigos asintieron (aunque los más animados eran Aiko y Worm)

Hare agarro su hatillo, y salió del carruaje, pensando en comprarles a sus amigos una torta del tamaño de Worm.

-Oye-escucho, y dio un salto del susto. Se volteo y miro sorprendido a Yuki, que se le acercaba seria.

-Ah, _doncella_. Gracias por el susto-menciono Hare.

-Mira, no sé si realmente tienes el oro para comprar un pastel-le dijo seriamente la liebre blanca- Pero, más te vale no decepcionarlos. Para Aiko y para Worm, un pastel es algo muy especial-

-Tranquila, _doncella_-le sonrió Hare- Un negociante como yo no rompe sus promesas. Además ¿Quién dice que esto será lo único especial para el dúo dinámico?-

Yuki lo miro sorprendida.

-Mira- se le acerco sonriendo-Yuki. Mis sorpresas no se acaban-le aseguro, alejándose- Ya verás-

* * *

><p>La noche llego, y Scarlett con el resto habían improvisado una mesa en el interior del carruaje con las cajas de mercancías, repartieron platos y servicios en seis lados. Aiko y Worm se miraban entusiasmados, y, por si las dudas, Snowfall se los quedo vigilando, mientras que Yuki y la joven se quedaron afuera, esperando a Hare.<p>

Vieron llegar a la liebre con una enorme caja blanca en los brazos, y unas bolsas colgando en uno. Llevaba con cuidado amarrado en su pecho su hatillo.

Las amigas lo miraron impresionadas.

-Parezco una especie de carguero, con lo cargado que he estado en este día-menciono Hare, llegando donde ellas.

-¿A quién le robaste?-le pregunto Yuki.

-Yo no robo-la contradijo Hare- Engaño-admitió- Pero no robo. Además, use mi oro-

-¿Qué hay en las bolsas?-le pregunto Scarlett.

-Sorpresas-sonrió Hare, entrando al carruaje, siendo recibidos por los gritos de alegría de Aiko y Worm.

Resulto que Hare había comprado un enorme pastel de chocolate con fresas y crema en la cubierta. "El más grande de la tienda, para dos grandes pequeños" les había dicho la liebre. Y, en algunas bolsas, para sorpresa de Aiko y Worm…

-¡Juguetes!-dijo la pequeña, sacando una muñeca de la bolsa café, mientras que su amigo sacaba una pelota.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió Worm.

Hare sonrió, y saco una boina azul, y un cinturón café cobrizo.

-Oigan, Scarlett, Snowfall, que no me olvide de ustedes- le coloco la boina a la loba- Combina con tus ojos-le dijo, guiñándole un ojo- Y… Scarlett-le entrego el cinturón- No soy bueno con estas cosas, así que espero te guste. Es que veo que eres la que maneja las cosas, así que para que tengas algo donde guardar las cosas… - explico.

Snowfall y Scarlett lo miraron agradecidas.

Yuki miro para otro lado, no esperaba recibir algo de la liebre con la que siempre peleaba, pero, para su gran sorpresa, Hare le tendió una caja.

-Te dije que tenía más sorpresas- le murmuro divertido Hare a Yuki.

La liebre blanca lo miro sorprendida, y tomo el obsequio.

-¿No explota?-le pregunto.

-Si fuera a hacerte una broma, sería más creativa-le aseguro Hare, comiendo un trozo de pastel.

Más segura, Yuki abrió la caja. Dentro de ella, había una pañoleta color verde. La miro y después a Hare.

-Mira, no sé sobre regalos para chicas. Pero, bueno, pensé que no te vendría nada mal algo para el cuello-admitió Hare. Aiko y Worm lo miraron y se rieron por lo bajo- ¿Tengo pastel en la cara?-les pregunto la liebre café, pensando que se reían de algo así.

-Gracias, Hare- agradeció la liebre blanca, sorprendiéndolo.

Yuki le sonrió a Hare por primera vez.

La liebre café parpadeo sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonrojare, pero miro para otro lado para que Yuki no se diera cuenta, aunque Scarlett y Snowfall si se dieron cuenta.

-Hare ¿Qué hay ahí?-pregunto Worm, mirando una bolsa que Hare tenía en su regazo. Parecía tener una especie de mascara dentro.

-Nada de nada-le aseguro sonriendo Hare, quien miro a Aiko y le guiño un ojo. La pequeña parpadeo extrañada.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente.<p>

Hare y Scarlett empezaron a abrir la tienda, mientras que Yuki, Snowfall y Aiko (con Worm en su cabeza) llevaban unas mercancías, en eso, pasaban algunas personas para ir a sus trabajos.

-… Te lo aseguro. Mi hija tuvo que dormir conmigo y mi esposa porque, según ella, vio al _Coco_-le comento un hombre a su amigo.

-Pues, ya somos dos. Mi hija despertó con un grito en anoche, diciendo que el _Coco_ se asomo por la ventana-suspiro el otro hombre- Me costo mucho hacerla dormir de nuevo-

Aiko y Worm escucharon esa conversación con la boca abierta, y, después de que los adultos se fueran, miraron a Hare, quien tarareaba.

La liebre los miro y les guiño el ojo. Los pequeños rieron.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?-pregunto Yuki, colocando mercancía en la mesa.

-Nada-dijeron a coro los dos pequeños.

La venta del día fue buena, y gracias a Hare, quien, con su experiencia en negocios, logro sacar más oro a diferentes productos.

-Se lo aseguro-le dijo a una mujer que miraba una vasija- Ya no hacen estas vasijas como antes. ¿Ve la pintura que tiene? Un pincel bueno y mano firme son necesarios para este tipo de obras, y 17 oros es el precio para los que no aprecian el arte-

Y, con eso, la mujer se llevo la vasija pagando **30 oros**.

-Oye, oye- Yuki lo miró después de que ella se fuera.

-¿Qué? Hay que engalanar los productos- le dijo Hare, sonriendo- Pero si tienes un problema, dile- señalo a la mujer, que se perdía entre la multitud.

Yuki solo suspiro, y mejor se fue a atender a dos clientes.

-Yuki, Hare, ¿puedo encargarles el puesto un rato?- pidió Scarlett, junto a Aiko y Snowfall.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le aseguro Yuki.

-Yo me encargo de todo- aseguro Hare, algo divertido. Se había entusiasmado con las ventas.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo Aiko, quien, para sorpresa de Hare, lo abrazo de despedida, aunque era tan pequeña que le llegaba un poquito arriba de la cintura.

Sin esperar respuesta, la pequeña tomo la mano de Scarlett, y se fue con la loba de boina.

Hare se quedo sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le estaba tomando cariño a la pequeña entusiasta.

El resto del día fue corto, y, para extrañeza de Hare, Scarlett con las demás habían llegado con un bulto en los brazos. Cuando Worm pregunto que era, ella dijo que era simplemente tela, y eso se podía ver: tela de mezclilla.

En la cena, como quedaba torta del día anterior, comieron de ella. Y Scarlett no salía de su asombro.

-Ganamos 259 oros- murmuraba al rato- Hare… Tienes talento para esto-

-Je, te lo dije, Scarlett. Soy un maestro en los negocios-le aseguro, limpiándose trozos de pastel de la boca, para que Aiko y Worm dejaran de reírse.

-Te necesitaremos mañana-le comento Snowfall.

-Lo que la señorita pida-sonrió Hare.

Yuki, en cambio, no dijo nada, solo comía en silencio.

Hare la miro de reojo. Le quedaba bien la pañoleta verde en el cuello, que combinaba con sus ojos, y, de nuevo, y sin darse cuenta, se sonrojo. Sintió las miradas de Aiko y Worm.

-¿Tengo más pastel?-pregunto a los pequeños, quienes miraron para otro lado.

Scarlett y Snowfall se miraron y sonrieron.

-Aiko- llamó la loba. Ella la miró y la monstruo asintió. La pequeña sonrió contentísima.

Se levantó, y tomo el bulto de tela de mezclilla, y para sorpresa de Hare, se le acerco.

-¿Sucede algo, chica?- pregunto.

La pequeña sonrió emocionada y le entrego el bulto.

Hare parpadeo sorprendido, y miró a Scarlett, quien asintió.

La liebre extendió la tela, y se sorprendió al ver que no era solo tela: era una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto entusiasmada y algo curiosa Aiko.

Hare la miró sorprendido.

-¿Es… para mí?- le pregunto a Scarlett.

-Es por lo de ayer. También te mereces algo- le explicó Snowfall.

-Y, también sirve para pasar desapercibido ese vendaje que tienes- le dijo como si nada Yuki. Él la miró- Se te nota que te molesta-

Hare sonrió.

-¡Póntelo!- pidieron entusiasmados Aiko y Worm.

La liebre asintió, y se puso la chaqueta. No estaba mal.

-¡Te ves genial~!- Dijo Aiko, abrazándolo y botándolo al piso, causando las risas de sus amigos.

Hare la miró sorprendido, y rió por lo bajo… Pero nadie se dio cuenta que su risa no era del todo verdadera… No sabían que Hare no podía, desde tres meses atrás, reír con naturalidad…

* * *

><p>Aiko se despertó en medio de la noche, y miro la razón de haber despertado. Hare acababa de salir del carruaje.<p>

La liebre café se sentó junto a Negri, quien dormía plácidamente.

(Vamos, avecita, me has ignorado durante casi dos semanas. No puedes hacerme la ley del hielo)

(…)

(Sé que me escuchas, y, siendo honesto, me sorprende que una pluma actué así)

(…Una pluma actúa así cuando su contenedor hace lo contrario a lo que prometió hacer)

Hare sintió un nudo en el estómago.

(Mira, Vida. Solo los acompañare hasta Salvia, donde deben entregar ese cofre. Así dejaran de ser amenazados por ladrones. Después de Salvia, les diré que debo seguir entrenando, y me iré… Así de simple)

(…)

(So… Solo tengo una duda ¿Cómo está la bruja?)

(…No se ha movido)

Hare suspiro aliviado y se estiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto alguien.

Hare soltó un respingo y miro a Aiko, quien parecía a punto de dormirse, pero lo miraba curiosa.

-Nada, chica ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?-le pregunto Hare, intentando no mostrar nerviosismo.

La pequeña se sentó a su lado y se acurruco en su pecho, sorprendiéndolo.

-Hare… Eres mi amigo-le dijo. La liebre sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tú también eres mi amiga-

-… Quédate con nosotros…-le pidió la pequeña. Hare la miro sorprendido- No te vayas

-¿D-De que hablas chica?-le sonrió Hare- No me iré-

Aiko lo miró un rato, se acurruco más.

La liebre sonrió, y cerro los ojos, acariciando de vez en cuando los cabellos negros de la pequeña, y miró el cielo estrellado.

"Genki…" pensó, algo culpable… Se había alejado para protegerlos, pero ahora, no podía no pensar que ahora, había puesto en peligro a la pequeña que estaba a su lado, como a Scarlett y a los demás.

Bajo la mirada al notar la respiración profunda de la dormida Aiko. Sonrió, la levanto con cuidado, y la llevo dentro del carruaje.

* * *

><p><strong>-Entonces, Hare ¿te gusto la chaqueta?- Aiko miró curiosa a la liebre.<strong>_  
><em>

**-¡Je! ¡Me viene de lo lindo!-**

**-Me alegra que ambos se lleven tan bien- Snowfall sonrió.**

**-¡Pero el compañero de Aiko soy yo!- Worm se subió a la cabeza de la loba.**

**-Bien, hoy Hare se acerco a la pequeña entusiasta-_TheZoe611_ miró a la liebre blanca.**

**-Ni se te ocurra-**

**-¿No quieres?-**

**La liebre se sonrojo.**

**-¡Serás...!-**

**-¡AAYY!-**

**-¡Ay, no!- Aiko miró asustada la persecución- Hare, volvieron a lo mismo- **

**Pero Hare solo parpadeo sorprendido. Suspiro. A _TheZoe611_ se le ocurría cada cosa...**

**...**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo:_Empieza el Entrenamiento_! ¡Y no olviden comentar^^!**


	3. Empieza el Entrenamiento

**-Aquí el nuevo capitulo-**

**-Sí... Que emoción-**

**-Que linda, Yuki- _TheZoe611 _miró molesta a la liebre blanca- Necesitas hacer algo con ese temperamento tuyo-**

**-Y tú con lo que se te ocurre escribir-**

**-Parecen viejas vecinas por como se hablan- suspiro Worm.**

**Grave error.**

**-¿Qué hacemos, Hare?- Aiko miró curiosa a la liebre, mientras su compañero era perseguido. Hare le sonrió, la levantó y la sentó en sus hombros.**

**-¿Qué mas, chica? Dar el episodio- le sonrió.**

**-¡Sí!- sonrió emocionada la pequeña.**

* * *

><p>Empieza el entrenamiento.<p>

* * *

><p>El grupo había dejado Javi hace unos días, y Hare se dio cuenta que Aiko le había tomado mucho cariño, porque le gustaba andar de la mano con él, o que la llevara sentada en sus hombros. A él, en lo personal, no le molestaba aquello. Más bien, él mismo se vio de repente ayudando a la pequeña a aprender a escribir y a leer con unos libros que Scarlett había comprado de antes.<p>

No podía evitar sonreír al ver a Aiko intentando leer una frase, pero, esos días, Hare se había dado cuenta de algo que, realmente, hacía merecer parar su entrenamiento para acompañar al grupo: Por primera vez, desde la batalla contra Zafirest, podía sonreír de verdad. No la sonrisa falsa que mostró durante esos tres meses, no, esa no. Aiko tenía la capacidad de hacerle sonreír de verdad. Aquello a lo que Genki, Holly y los demás querían. Su risa verdadera.

Y también se dio cuenta de algo más: Ya iba viajando con Scarlett y el resto durante casi un mes entero.

En esos días, la liebre había pensado en el entrenamiento de Snowfall. Recordó cuando Tiger había sido liberado, después de la batalla contra Moo. El lobo había perdido sus técnicas de combate, y tuvo que entrenar mucho para volver a tenerlas.

Cuando estuvieron viajando por un prado, al medio día, y se detuvieron a preparar el almuerzo, Hare fue a darle la comida a Negri y a Yeni, y mientras comían, le dio palmaditas amistosas a la yegua.

La liebre se quedo mirando el paisaje, y se dio cuenta que había una arboleda cerca. Sonrió. Yeni dejo de comer y le dio un mordisco amistoso en la mejilla a Hare, causándole cosquillas.

-¡Hare!- Aiko se le acerco divertida- Todo está listo para comer- le sonrió.

-¡Ya voy!-sonrió Hare, acariciándole la cabeza a Yeni.

La liebre se reunió con sus amigos y empezó a comer la cazuela.

-Je-rio Worm- Yeni te quiere mucho-

-Es una yegua muy lista-sonrió Hare.

-Aunque también Negri es un caballo listo, a diferencia de ciertos monstruos-agrego Yuki, comiendo su cazuela.

Hare la miro con una gota en la cabeza. El comportamiento de la liebre blanca hacia él había vuelto a ser orgulloso después de que dejaron Javi.

-Bueno, Yeni es más dama que ciertos monstruos-comento Hare.

-Y Negri es mejor caballero que ciertos monstruos-respondió Yuki.

-¡Y Yeni es menos mandona que ciertos monstruos!-dijo Hare, levantándose.

-¡Y Negri es menos ambicioso que ciertos monstruos!- Yuki se levanto. Ambas liebres empezaron a chocar cabeza.

Scarlett y Snowfall comían sin querer meterse en las discusiones de las liebres, mientras que Aiko y Worm disfrutaban de la discusión.

-Sabes, _doncella_… Deberías aprender de Yeni no ser tan agresiva-señalo Hare.

-Y tú deberías aprender de Negri a no reclamar tanto- comento Yuki.

Mientras que los caballos, al escuchar sus nombres a cada rato, los miraban sumamente extrañados.

Aiko se puso entre las liebres, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Los que pelean se aman!-declaro la pequeña, riendo.

Hare y Yuki abrieron la boca, totalmente rojos y sorprendidos. Scarlett tosió su caldo y Snowfall junto a Worm se rieron por lo bajo.

-¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!-le pidieron al mismo tiempo las liebres a la pequeña.

-¿Ven? Hasta dicen lo mismo-sonrió más Aiko.

-¡Te equivocas!- dijeron al mismo tiempo las liebres.

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos y se miraron. Sonrojados, miraron para otro lado.

-Voy a comer- sentencio Hare, sentándose.

-Si-asintió Yuki, sentándose.

-Aiko-murmuro Scarlett, cuando la pequeña se sentó a su lado- No le pongas leña al fuego-le pidió.

La pequeña sonrió, pero la miró curiosa.

-Pero no tengo leña-

La pelirroja le sonrió, y continúo comiendo.

-Por cierto, Snowfall, creo que encontré el lugar perfecto para que entrenes- sonrió Hare a la loba, sorprendiéndola. Señalo con su cuchara la arboleda cercana- Podemos practicar _Trueno_ en esos árboles-

Snowfall miro los árboles y asintió.

-Yuki ¿Tú conoces alguna técnica?-pregunto Hare.

-… Manejo _Patada Dragón_-murmuro la liebre blanca- Me es más fácil, pero me cuesta _Puño Dragón-_

-Podrías entrenar a Yuki también- sonrió Scarlett- No estaría mal que ella aprendiera esa técnica tuya-

-¿Eh?- Hare la miro extrañado- ¿Qué técnica?- le pregunto, comiendo la cazuela.

-La que usaste contra los ladrones, donde envolviste tu brazo en llamas- recordó la joven.

Hare abrió los ojos y, sin querer escupió lo que se acababa de echar a la boca.

-¡¿D-De qué hablas, chica?!-le pregunto nervioso Hare- ¡¿C-Cómo voy a envolver mi brazo en llamas?! ¡Debiste de estar muy- muy asustada para ver algo así!-rio Hare.

-Pues… yo también lo vi- le recordó Snowfall, haciendo que la liebre café sintiera que le cayo una piedra encima.

-De-debiste tener tanto miedo como Scarlett-le aseguro nervioso Hare.

Hare no quería que se enteraran de Vida, no era necesario.

-… Hare, corre- le pidió Worm, muy nervioso.

La liebre café lo miro extrañado, y sintió un aura asesina frente a él. Miro y palideció.

Le había escupido a Yuki, quien tenía la cara llena de cazuela.

-¡AH! ¡_Doncella_, no quise…!-le aseguro Hare, dando un salto para atrás- ¡En serio, fue un accidente…!-

La liebre blanca se limpio el caldo, y se levanto.

-Te mostrare mi _Patada Dragón_-le aseguro, envolviendo su pata derecha en fuego.

-¡PERDON!-

Yuki persiguió a Hare por todo el lugar, hasta que decidió que le había dado suficientes patadas que le harían recordar en no escupir la comida.

Hare tuvo que recuperarse de los golpes dados por Yuki antes de emprender el viaje hacia la arboleda, para risa de Aiko y Worm.

Cuando estuvieron en la arboleada, Hare (con Worm en su hombro) se acerco a Snowfall y a Yuki.

-Bien, chicas. Es hora de entrenar-sentencio Hare.

-¿Quién dice que voy a entrenar?-pregunto Yuki.

-¡Vamos, Yuki!- Aiko le sonrió- ¡Sera divertido!-

-Piénsalo, Yuki. Si Hare te entrena, podrás mandar a volar a más ladrones, y, si él te vuelve a molestar, puedes mandarlo a volar-sonrió Scarlett. Hare abrió la boca horrorizado.

-No suena mal-sonrió Yuki- Bien, Hare, me vas a entrenar-sentencio la liebre blanca.

Hare suspiro, se restregó la cabeza y miro al pequeño gusano.

-Entonces, a esto es a lo que llaman _"Entrenar a tu enemigo"_-se lamento Hare. Worm sonrió.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!-le pregunto molesta Yuki a Hare, haciendo que este saltara del susto, al igual que Worm- ¡¿No nos ibas a entrenar?!

-Todo a su tiempo, y si me miras así no podré entrenarlas-suspiro Hare- Bien. Primero que nada, quiero que Snowfall se concentre en esos árboles y se imagine que ella lanza un rayo que impacte en ellos- la loba asintió- _Doncella_, quiero que practiques golpes al aire…-

-¡¿Qué clase de indicaciones son esas?!-pregunto enojada Yuki, haciendo que Hare retrocediera y Worm se ocultara detrás de su cabeza- ¡¿Qué Snowfall se quede observando simples arboles y yo de golpes al aire?!-

-Oye, tranquila, _doncella_-pidió Hare- Mira. Los ataques no se aprenden de la noche a la mañana. Las técnicas de Snowfall requieren concentración, y que se centre en un objetivo grande y sin movimiento es lo básico. Estoy seguro que aprendiste _Patada Dragón_ porque les das patadas a todos los que te molestan- la liebre blanca miro para otro lado- Por lo que eso me dice que aprendes tus técnicas con la experiencia que obtengan tus músculos. Entonces te digo que debes golpear al aire, acostumbrando a tus puños a pelear-

Yuki hubiera dicho algo en contra, si no hubiera encontrado todo eso correcto.

-Bien-suspiro Hare, al no haber reclamo- Es hora de entrenar-sentencio-

Scarlett, Aiko y Worm se sentaron en el carruaje. La pelirroja empezó a contarle un cuento a la niña, mientras que Worm observaba a sus amigas entrenar. Yeni y Negri también mostraron interés por lo que ocurría.

* * *

><p>Media hora después…<p>

-¡Ya me estoy cansando!-estallo Yuki, quien había dado golpes al aire todo el rato, miro enojada a Hare, quien miraba a Snowfall- ¡Oye, orejón, escúchame!- le dio una patada.

-¡Ay!- la liebre café la miro molesto- ¡Es por eso que no puedes hacer aparecer ni siguiera una chispita de fuego! ¡Debes concentrarte y ser paciente!-

(Me parece que eso lo he escuchado antes…) le comento Vida.

Hare abrió la boca, sorprendido. Se rasco la cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo.

Yuki, creyendo que se burlaba de ella, le volvió a dar una patada. Y ambos empezaron a pelearse.

Snowfall, en cambio, seguía mirando el árbol. No se sentía tonta al estar así, sabía que al menos eso le serviría para pelear, y no volver a ser una carga.

En ese momento, en sus ojos pudo notar un brillo arriba. Vio, y de sus cuernos salían chispas celestes.

-¡Ah! ¡Snowfall ha logrado algo!-aviso contenta Aiko, levantando la mirada de _El gusano y la liebre_, la historia de como un monstruo gusano supero a una liebre jactanciosa.

Ambas liebres dejaron de tirarse de las orejas.

-¡Bien, Snowfall!- Hare se le acerco- Estás empezando a cargar energía, quiero que te concentres en acumular más e intenta disparar a uno de estos arboles- se acerco a unos, señalándole su objetivo.

La loba asintió, y se concentro más.

La energía en sus cuernos empezó a agrandarse, y salió disparada hacia un árbol, obligando a Hare a tirarse al suelo, y haciendo que el árbol se partiera por la mitad.

Snowfall se quedo pasmada.

-¡Lo hiciste!- Aiko, Scarlett y Worm se le acercaron y la abrazaron.

-Y… Y más rápido de lo que pensé. Tienes talento, chica- sonrió Hare, levantándose. La liebre, al estar tan cerca de la explosión, se había chamuscado un poco la cara- Aunque eso no tenía forma de rayo, más bien, era electricidad descontrolada. Puede ser peligrosa si no la sabes manejar, ni apuntar. Así que, por ahora, entrenaremos que puedas lanzarla más rápido-

Snowfall, quien, aún no salía de su asombro, solo asintió.

Yuki miraba a la loba totalmente sorprendida. Lo había logrado, escuchando los consejos de Hare… Dio media vuelta y empezó a golpear al aire.

* * *

><p>Durante toda la tarde estuvieron entrenando. A Snowfall le costo, pero empezó a disparar electricidad de los cuernos a voluntad. Aunque Yuki no había progresado nada. Haciendo que durante la cena estuviera de mal humor.<p>

-¿Mañana temprano continuaremos entrenando?-pregunto Snowfall a Hare, pero la liebre negó.

-Estoy seguro que Scarlett no nos dejara retrasarnos para ir a la próxima ciudad, además es mucho agotamiento mental para ti entrenar-

Yuki miro enojada su plato de comida.

Ya todos dormían dentro del carruaje, y después de vigilar que Aiko se quedara dormida, Hare se instaló en una rama gruesa de uno de los árboles, mirando el cielo nocturno tranquilamente.

(Je, Avecita, creo que te debo una disculpa. Debes tener mucha paciencia para entrenarme, y yo me pongo como Yuki) se disculpo con Vida.

(No se preocupe, al menos ahora ha aprendido una lección importante)

(Sí. Cuando entrenes a un monstruo tipo lobo, nunca te pongas tan cerca de su objetivo) sonrió Hare, estirándose.

Escucho unos pasos. Se sorprendió al ver a Yuki saliendo del carruaje. La liebre blanca se alejo un poco de este, y empezó a golpear al aire con sus puños. Hare se sorprendió mucho. Y se quedo mirándola por un buen rato.

Después de varios minutos de entrenar, jadeando, ella miro sus puños. Cerro los ojos, furiosa consigo misma.

-¿Sabes _doncella_? No puedes hacer algo sin incentivo-escucho. Dio un salto de sorpresa y levanto la mirada. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Hare sentado en una rama, mirándola divertido.

-¿C-Cuanto tiempo has estado ahí?-pregunto nerviosa Yuki, y algo sonrojada.

-He estado aquí desde que todos se fueron a dormir-sonrió Hare, aterrizando a su lado- Y veo que, si no tienes a nadie a quien golpear, no puedes hacer nada- chasqueo sus dedos en la cara de Yuki- Anda, golpéame-

La liebre blanca lo miro desconfiada.

-Esta bien-suspiro Hare, dando media vuelta- Si prefieres conservar el ondulado de tu cabello…-

-¡Tú…!- Yuki se le acerco y empezó a intentar golpear, pero Hare esquivo fácilmente sus puños.

-Lenta-se burlo.

Enojada, empezó a intentar lograr darle un puñetazo, pero Hare los esquivaba sin problemas. La liebre café le detuvo un puño con su mano, sorprendiéndola.

-Tú técnica para golpear es mala- le informo, colocándose a su lado- Mira, pones tu brazo de esta manera, no esta rígido. Si quieres dar un golpe certero, debes primero tener tu brazo firme- coloco su mano en el hombro de Yuki por la espalda, y tomo su mano- De esta manera- Hizo que el puño de Yuki golpeara con fuerza el aire- ¿Ves? Tú brazo está rígido…- se quedó callado. Yuki lo miraba sonrojada. Y él también se sonrojo.

Se quedaron así durante un largo tiempo. No se dieron cuenta que Scarlett, Snowfall, Worm y una soñolienta Aiko los miraban desde el interior.

-¿Qué sucede…Worm?- bostezó la pequeña, algo curiosa. Pero su amigo estaba algo sorprendido como para responder.

-Jamás vi a Yuki con esa expresión- murmuro sorprendida Snowfall.

-… Acaso…- Scarlett miro a la loba- ¿Crees… que Yuki… quiere a Hare?-le pregunto, no emocionada, sino algo preocupada.

La loba la miró sorprendida, sin saber que decir.

Hare no entendía porque se quedaba mirando a Yuki. Le gustaban sus ojos verdes… ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Le gustaban?!

Yuki se sintió nerviosa, jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento. Y encontró cálida la mano de Hare, así que la apretó.

El viento empezó a soplar, sacando del trance a las liebres. Quienes se separaron rápidamente.

Yuki puso sus manos en su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba tan acelerado su corazón? Sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Pero no, no había hecho eso. Solo se había quedado mirando los ojos negros de Hare. Se sonrojo.

-B-Bueno, te lo dije... Esa-Esa es la manera en la que debes golpear-menciono nervioso Hare, intentando actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-S-Sí... La próxima vez te daré en la cara- asintió nerviosa Yuki, sin dejar de aferrarse el pecho.

-Oye, Yuki-murmuro nervioso Hare. La liebre blanca la miro nerviosa-… Ya es tarde, es mejor descansar-

Ella asintió, y, sin decir nada, se fue corriendo al carruaje, y entro en él. Hare de un salto subió al árbol, y se sentó en la misma rama. Se rasco la cabeza, aun no entendía lo que le había pasado solo hace unos momentos. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo como eso, ni había sentido algo parecido.

(¿Qué me paso? Vida ¿Tienes alguna idea?) le pregunto a su pluma.

(… Mejor descanse) pidió Vida.

(Acepto la orden) Hare bostezo y se apoyo en el árbol y se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Vida cerro los ojos. Temía que algo así pasara.<p>

-Pero que interesante- escucho.

La pluma miro enojado al alma de Zafirest. Quien, encerrada en su jaula de fuego, miraba a Vida con sus ojos rojo sangre. Desde los cuatro meses en el que estaba en ese espacio espiritual, jamás había dicho una palabra.

-Esto se pone interesante ¿No lo crees, pluma?-pregunto con una sonrisa maligna la mujer serpiente.

Vida levanto sus alas, haciendo que la jaula de fuego de Zafirest creciera, y el fuego se volviera más peligroso.

-Zafirest, te pediré que no te metas en los asuntos de Hare-ordeno fríamente Vida- Porque no te dejare hacerle daño otra vez-le aseguro.

La mujer serpiente no dijo nada, solo se acurruco en su jaula, con su mirada en Vida.

* * *

><p>Hare no se dio cuenta de la conversación entre Vida y Zafirest, ya que dormía plácidamente, sin pesadillas…<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Arriba!-<p>

Hare se despertó de un brinco, resbalando y cayendo de cabeza al suelo. Con monedas de oro dándole vueltas en la cabeza, vio a Aiko al revés. Aunque, en realidad, él estaba al revés.

-Buenos días, Hare- saludo contenta la pequeña.

-Ah, chica, eres tú- Hare se sentó, sobándose adolorido la cabeza- Me he quedado dormido- bostezo- ¿Es hora de comer?-

-¡Sí!-asintió la pequeña, tomo de la mano a Hare (quien no se sorprendió, más bien, ya se había acostumbrado), y lo llevo a donde desayunaban Scarlett y Worm.

-Hola, Hare-sonrió la joven- Te dejamos dormir más de la cuenta, al igual que a Snowfall y a Yuki- miro el interior del carruaje- Ambas están exhaustas por el entrenamiento de ayer-

-Bueno, era de esperarse- sentencio Hare, sirviéndose arroz- Aunque Snowfall es más rápida en aprender que Yuki- añadió la liebre.

-¡Con un brazo recto!-sonrió Aiko.

-Eso, eso-asintió Hare- Eso es lo que le… ¡¿QUÉ?!-miro asombrado y sonrojado a la pequeña.

-¡Aiko tiene razón!- Scarlett, nerviosa, se puso entre la liebre y la niña- ¡Para entrenar se necesita tener los brazos rectos, las piernas rectas, la espalda recta…!- al ver que la pequeña iba a hablar, le tapo la boca con la mano-…¡Y ese tipo de cosas! Lo que pasa es que Aiko también quiere entrenar ¡Ah, que niña! Le digo que las personas no peleamos pero no me escucha, je. Será mejor que vayamos a ver que Negri y Yeni se comieron su desayuno- y, sin más, se llevó a Aiko a donde estaban los caballos.

Hare parpadeo totalmente sorprendido. Scarlett no era de las que actuaban de esa manera.

Worm, en cambio, simplemente se puso a comer su desayuno.

Cuando Snowfall y Yuki despertaron, el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo, y Worm jugaba con Hare a la pelota. Aiko jugaba con su muñeca, mientras que Scarlett mantenía caliente el desayuno a sus amigas.

-Veo que despertaron-sonrió la joven.

-Si-bostezo Yuki, tomando un plato de comida- Ese orejón exige mucho-

-Pero al menos ha servido nuestro entrenamiento-sonrió Snowfall, comiendo.

-Para ti, yo aún no puedo sacar ni una chispa-suspiro Yuki.

La liebre blanca miro a Hare jugando con Worm, y se dio cuenta que la liebre café se estaba dejando perder. Sonrió ante eso.

-Sonrisa~-murmuro contenta Aiko. Yuki la fulmino con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Empezaron a emprender el viaje nuevamente. Scarlett guiaba a los caballos, con Aiko sentada a su lado y jugando con su muñeca.<p>

Hare iba caminando junto a los caballos, con Worm balanceándose en la punta de su hatillo, contándoles a Snowfall y a Yuki una manera sencilla de ganar más dinero en las ventas.

-… Y, diciéndole ese tipo de cosas, más que seguro el cliente comprara el producto a un precio mayor al que tiene-sentencio la liebre café.

-Ya veo, en otras palabras, quieres que estafemos a los clientes como lo hiciste en Javi-aclaro Yuki, a lo que Snowfall no pudo esconder una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hey, ellos van con dinero para gastarlo. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos es aligerarles los bolsillos-sonrió Hare.

-Eres un estafador-sentencio Yuki.

-Negociante-le aseguro Hare- Cuando hay ganancias de por medio, es mejor pensar en la manera más corta y fácil de conseguir el premio gordo-

-Estafador-repitió Yuki. Hare la miro con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes, _doncella_? Si conocieras a Tiger, estoy seguro que ambos harían un club en contra de mis negocios-le aseguro la liebre café.

-Worm, deja de columpiarte-le pidió Snowfall al pequeño- Te vas a caer-

El pequeño dejo de columpiarse y salto al lomo de la loba.

-¿Van a entrenar?-pregunto Worm.

-Hoy no hay tiempo, chico-le dijo Hare, y miro a la pelirroja- Con Scarlett ya nos hicimos un horario para dividir el tiempo en viajar, y entrenar-

La pelirroja asintió.

-Ahora nos toca viajar-explico la joven, sacando un mapa- Debemos cruzar el pantano para llegar a _Firu_, de ahí viajaremos a _Mandy_, cruzaremos el río para llegar a _Huayen_, y de ahí llegaremos a _Salvia_, donde entregaremos el paquete-

-¿Alguna vez han estado en Mandy?-pregunto Hare, sus amigos negaron- Pues yo sí, y es muy grande-sonrió.

-¡Ahí es donde se suele celebrar uno de los combates del _Torneo de Monstruos!_- dijo emocionado Worm- ¡¿Podríamos ir a ver?!- pregunto a Scarlett.

-Si tenemos tiempo- aseguro. El pequeño sonrió emocionado.

-Bueno Hare, si conoces la ciudad, no nos perderemos-sonrió Snowfall-

-Si es que no nos atrapa la policía porque uno de los nuestros estafa a la clientela-opino Yuki.

-¡Serás…!-Hare reprimió las ganas de gritarle, pero parpadeo extrañado- ¿Uno… de los suyos?-

-Pues si- la liebre blanca miro para otro lado-Ya eres uno de nosotros-

-¡Yuki tiene razón!-sonrió Aiko. Scarlett asintió.

-¡Eres parte de nuestro grupo!-salto contento Worm. Snowfall sonrió.

Hare miro a Yuki, quien le sonrió y asintió.

La liebre café sonrió. No una sonrisa falsa, sino una verdadera.

No era solo con Aiko… Aquel grupo de comerciantes le estaba ayudando a recuperar lo que Zafirest le robo…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar ^^!<strong>

**-¡Nos vemos en el próximo episodio: _El Pantano_!- se despidieron en coro contentos Aiko y Worm.**


	4. El Pantano

**El Pantano.**

* * *

><p>El grupo caminaba por una tierra fangosa, en el interior de un enorme pantano. Scarlett y Hare vigilaban que Yeni y Negri no se alarmaran por el lugar, mientras que Yuki manejaba el carruaje. Aiko, Snowfall y Worm estaban en el interior del carruaje.<p>

-Vamos, chica, que sé que eres valiente-Hare le acaricio la cabeza a la nerviosa Yeni. Ya que ambos caballos estaban empezando a inquietarse por la superficie del piso.

-Con tal de que crucemos esta tierra inestable, estaremos bien-murmuro Yuki.

Snowfall se acerco a Aiko, quien dormitaba abrazada a su muñeca y a Worm, quien también estaba dormido.

La loba sonrió, pero cayó para adelante porque el carruaje tembló con fuerza, y se inclino peligrosamente hacia un lado.

Negri había pisado mal, y enterrado una pata delantera en el fango. Empujando a Scarlett, y que ella cayera al agua del pantano.

-¡Scarlett!-gritaron Hare y Yuki.

Hare no perdió tiempo, se metió de un salto al agua. No tardo en salir, con la pelirroja sujetándose a él por la espalda.

-¡Yuki! ¡Una mano!-pidió Hare. La liebre blanca se inclino, y los ayudo a subir.

Tanto Hare como Scarlett tosieron. Ambos estaban mojados por el agua del pantano.

-Gra-gracias Hare- agradeció jadeando la pelirroja.

-Tranquila- la liebre café se estrujo una oreja, haciendo que un gran rio de agua sucia saliera de ella- Pero creo que esta agua debería ser limpiada- agrego, escupiendo agua de pantano- Que asco- se asqueo.

-Parece que Negri se lastimo la pata-murmuro Yuki, mirando al caballo negro, que se había sentado y gemía de dolor. Lo examino- No es tan grave. Solo se torció el tobillo. Si lo atendemos bien, mañana estará como nuevo-le acaricio la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- Snowfall salió del carruaje, asustada.

-Negri se lastimo. Tendremos que posponer el viaje -explico la pelirroja, mientras que Aiko, somnolienta y con Worm bostezando arriba de su cabeza, se asomaba.

A pesar de que Negri estaba lastimado, lograron pasar la zona fangosa, entrar en un terreno con suelo solido y encontrar una cueva. Separaron a los caballos del carruaje y los dejaron en un lugar de la cueva para que descansaran. Como Scarlett y Hare estaban mojados por agua de pantano, no podían entrar al carruaje, donde Yuki buscaba con que secarlos.

-¡ACHU!- estornudo Hare, temblando y abrazándose.

-Ya esta el fuego- le aviso Scarlett, y la liebre se sentó junto a ella frente a la fogata, mientras que Aiko y Worm corrían por la cueva. La niña haciendo como si su muñeca volara.

- Aiko- la llamó Snowfall, sentada junto a Scarlett. La pequeña se detuvo, al igual que el niño.

-¿Qué?-

-Te puedes tropezar y caer. Mejor ven- le pidió cansadamente la loba- Tú también Worm-

Los pequeños, refunfuñando, se sentaron junto a Hare, quien volvió a estornudar.

-Salud- le dijo Worm.

-Gra-Gra- ¡ACHU!- estornudo de nuevo Hare, con las manos cerca del fuego, al igual que Scarlett, quien también temblaba.

-Me aburro- murmuro Aiko, abrazando a su muñeca- ¿Puedo jugar afuera?- pregunto a la loba, quien negó.

-El pantano puede ser peligroso- aseguro Snowfall.

-Ti-Tiene-¡ACHU!-estornudo la liebre café.

-¿Tienes _achu_?- se sorprendió la pequeña- ¿Qué es el _Achu_?

-Chica… Fue un estornudo- Hare la miró con una gota en la cabeza. La pequeña se rió divertida cuando estornudo nuevamente-… Agua de pantano de segunda-murmuro, restregándose la nariz.

-Bien, ya encendieron la fogata- Yuki salió del carruaje con ropa en el brazo- Scarlett, mejor ven a ponerte ropa más seca. Tú y Worm-miro a Hare y al pequeño- Esperen afuera a que se cambie-

Y fueron echados de la cueva.

Hare tiritaba de frio, porque su pelaje seguía mojado, como su chaqueta, y estornudaba a cada rato.

-Ojala que Negri se recupere-murmuro Worm, nervioso.

-T-Tranquilo, chico-tartamudeo del frio Hare- Negri es…- estornudo-… es fuerte- estornudo otra vez.- ¡Ay! ¡Quiero quitarme la nariz!-dijo molesto Hare, estornudando de nuevo. Worm sonrió, un poco más animado.

Yuki salió de la cueva.

- Scarlett se cambio. Entren-ordeno. Y, obedientes, los dos chicos entraron a la cueva.

La joven se había puesto una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, pero, aun así, estornudaba. Hare se sentó a su lado, tiritando. La liebre vio que Yuki había colgado la ropa mojada de Scarlett cerca del fuego.

-Parece que ambos vamos a resfriarnos- sonrió tristemente Scarlett a Hare.

-Si… ¡ACHOU!-estornudo Hare. Aiko, a su lado, se rió divertida.

-Oye, oye- Yuki lo quedo mirando- Esta claro que te vas a resfriar si no te quitas la chaqueta-

-Esto-Estoy bien con…- empezó a decir Hare- ¡ACHU!-.

Aiko se abrazo las costillas de tanto reírse. Hare la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pásamela- ordeno la liebre blanca- Y también las vendas- Hare la miró- Están mojadas, y veo que no las has cambiado-

-No… Esta bien- aseguro, pero volvió a estornudar.

-Hare, Yuki tiene razón- le dijo comprensivamente Snowfall-

-Y también… - Yuki se le acerco, y le desato su bufanda roja del cuello- Este pañuelo-

-¡Hey!-se enojo Hare ante eso. Nadie tocaba su bufanda.

-Esta mojada- la liebre blanca se la mostro- No me sorprende que te resfríes de verdad si llevas en el cuello un paño mojado.

-Bufanda-corrigió Hare. Aiko sonrió.

-Como sea, también quítate las vendas y la chaqueta, **ahora**- ordeno Yuki, colgando la bufanda de Hare junto a la ropa mojada.

-Eh… No será… muy necesario-murmuro nervioso Hare.

-Quítatelas, o te las quito yo-ordeno Yuki.

La liebre asintió rápidamente del susto, y Aiko y Worm sonrieron divertidos, y fueron a ver a Negri y a Yeni.

Con un suspiro, Hare se quitó la chaqueta y las vendas. Y, sin mirar a sus amigas, se las entrego a Yuki.

-… Tienes… una cicatriz- murmuro sorprendida la liebre blanca. Hare solo miro el fuego.

-No es nada- murmuro él, sin mirar a la liebre, a la loba o a la joven.

-Ya veo. Usas las vendas para ocultarla-murmuro tristemente Scarlett, y estornudo.

Hare no dijo nada, pero estornudo con fuerza.

Yuki se fue al interior del carruaje, aunque a Hare no le importo.

-Hare-murmuro Snowfall. La liebre no la miro-… Somos amigos. Si no nos quieres decir. Está bien- sonrió.

Hare la miro algo nervioso, y después a Scarlett, quien asintió. La liebre sonrió, y lanzo un estornudo.

La pelirroja se acerco al hatillo de Hare, que estaba al lado de la liebre, y de él saco unas vendas.

-Bien, es hora de poner vendas nuevas-sonrió Scarlett. Hare asintió, y dejo que la joven le vendara el pecho.

Cuando fue vendado, se sintió algo mejor.

-Gracias, Scarlett- sonrió la liebre- También a ti, Snowfall- La pelirroja asintió, y estornudo. En cambio la loba sonrió.

En ese momento, una manta cayo en la cabeza de Hare, sorprendiéndolo. Se la quito y miro como Yuki le entregaba una manta a Scarlett.

-¿Te vas a abrigar?-le pregunto Yuki a Hare. Quien simplemente se cubrió con la frazada- Bueno, es hora de almorzar- sentencio la liebre blanca- Y como Scarlett esta resfriada, me toca a mi cocinar-

Hare asintió, y se extraño mucho al ver que Scarlett y Snowfall acababan de palidecer. Worm y Aiko dejaron de acariciarle la cabeza a Negri y se les acercaron echando humo.

-¿Quién dijo que va a cocinar?-pregunto nervioso Worm.

-Yo-sonrió Yuki, jactanciosamente.

Worm palideció y entro al carruaje raudamente, en cambio Aiko sonrió. Hare se asusto. ¿Acaso Yuki cocinaba mal, o a Worm no le gustaba su comida?

* * *

><p>Cuando probo el almuerzo, tuvo su respuesta. Y, muy seguro y sin dudar, pensó que el ingrediente secreto de la liebre blanca era agua de pantano, porque sabia <em>HORRIBLE<em>.

Si hubiera sido por él, tiraría el caldo por la salida de la cueva, pero por tres cosas no lo hizo:

La salida estaba lejos, ya que la cueva era grande.

Tendría que ir a la salida, y se arriesgaría a que Yuki lo viera.

Si ella lo ve hacer algo así, lo convierte en disco perdido.

Suspirando, comió el caldo intentando ocultar su asco, y, pudo darse cuenta, que Scarlett, Snowfall y Worm hacían lo mismo. Y se asombró mucho al ver que Yuki lo comía sin problema, y no solo ella, Aiko la comía sin problema aquello que Hare denomino "_Cosa pegajosa que se supone que es el almuerzo"_. Miro a Negri y a Yeni comiendo sin problemas su comida de caballos y apostaría todo su oro a que esa comida sabia mejor que lo que comía.

-Mm…-medito Yuki, repitiéndose el plato- ¿Creo que le falta algo?-

-Buena mano…- murmuro Hare pero Scarlett le dio un codazo.

-¡Dulce!- sonrió Aiko, acabando su plato.

El resto abrió los ojos asustados.

-No lo creo- sonrió la liebre blanca- ¿Alguien quiere repetir?-

-Veré que tal esta la pata de Negri- aviso Snowfall, alejándose rápidamente.

-¡Yo voy!- corrió Worm.

-¡También me preocupa!- se escabucho Scarlett.

Yuki miró a Hare, quien empezó a sudar a mares…

-Hare, vamos a jugar afuera- pidió Aiko, sonriendo.

-¡A tus ordenes!- él la tomo de la mano y se fue raudo de la caverna.

Yuki se quedo sola.

-Ah, bueno- sonrió la liebre blanca, y siguió comiendo sin problema.

* * *

><p>-Aiko, no tan lejos- le pidió Hare a la pequeña, que saltaba contenta entre unas piedras grandes.<p>

-¡Malo!- se molesto la pequeña, deteniéndose.

-¡Chica, no me insultes de esa manera!- pidió ofendido Hare.

La niña rió y saltó a otra piedra. Resbalo y casi cae si Hare no la agarra a tiempo.

-Chica, chica, chica- Hare negó con la cabeza, mientras la ayudaba a pararse- ¿Qué te dije?-

Pero ella rió.

-Gracias, Hare- lo tomo de la mano.

Él suspiro, y ambos empezaron a caminar por el pantano.

-Pero no caminaremos muy lejos- le advirtió Hare- Es solo hasta que la comida de Yuki se enfríe-

Ella rió divertida.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está Aiko?- Worm miró para todos lados.<p>

-Fue a explorar con Hare- le respondió Yuki, avivando el fuego.

-Oye, Yuki- Scarlett se le acerco, algo nerviosa. La liebre la miró- Considero a Hare de confianza.

Ella la miró extrañada.

-¿Y…?-

-Creo… Que debería saber con quienes viaja- explico.

-No- negó de repente enojada Yuki.

-Creo que Scarlett tiene razón, Yuki- la loba se les acerco- Debería saber, por si alguna vez fuéramos, ya sabes, atacados…-

-¡Field no nos ha atacado durante dos años!- les recordó molesta Yuki- No nos atacaran. Ya no les interesa el poder de Aiko, y tampoco ustedes dos- señalo a la loba y a la joven- Hare no tiene que saber quiénes somos-

-Pero…- se entristeció Worm.

La mirada de la liebre asustado a los tres, dando a entender que la conversación termino.

* * *

><p>Hare y Aiko estornudaron.<p>

Se miraron extrañados.

-Te apuesto un oro a que hablan de nosotros- le aseguro Hare. La pequeña rió.

Aiko miró el paisaje del pantano.

-¿Por qué es tan sucio?-le pregunto.

-Los pantanos son así, Aiko. Eso los diferencia de los bosques…- pero Hare se quedo mudo.

-¿Hare?- ella lo miró extrañada, en especial porque se separó de ella y se dirigió a una flor que sobresalía de entre las raíces de los arboles pantanosos.

-¡JO!- se rió entusiasmado al ver aquella flor lila- ¡Ha esto llamo buena suerte!- aseguro todo alegre.

-¿Eh?- Aiko se le acerco extrañada, y miró la flor- ¡Que linda~!-

-No solo es linda, chica- aseguro contentísimo Hare- Esta, querida, es una _Crocus Sativus_, una de las flores más _**caras**_ que existen. Esta en peligro de extinción desde los tiempos antiguos. ¡Pero jamás pensé encontrarme con una en un pantano!- la miró fascinado- ¿Cómo habrá sobrevivido? ¡¿Y sabes cuánto vale?!- le pregunto a la pequeña, que negó- ¡Vale sus 2.000.000 oros, chiquilla!- aseguro, todo contento.

-¿Eso es mucho?-lo miró curiosa.

-Ay, chica, se me olvida que no entiendes la magnitud de las cifras- le dijo Hare, suspirando contento.

Aiko lo miró algo molesta.

-Ahora, tengo que ver la forma de como sacarla sin arruinarla- medito serio la liebre, mirando la preciada flor. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro- Debería utilizar una maceta… Pero no tengo. Piensa, piensa… O, la sacó con cuidado por la tierra, y le pido a Scarlett una caja pequeña…-

-Ten-

Hare se detuvo, y miró a Aiko… Que tenía la _Crocus Sativus_ en las manos… Hare abrió la boca horrorizado… La arranco así como así, arruinándola. Tenía los pétalos caídos, y el movimiento brusco al sacarla más encima la ensucio por completo.

-¡Chica!- se enojo Hare, sobresaltándola- ¡Pero-Pero!- la miró enojado- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-

-T-Tú la querías- le dijo la pequeña, sorprendida.

-¡Pero la arrancaste, y de raíz!- se restregó enojado la cabeza.

-… La querías-repitió Aiko.

-¡La quería vender! Pero ahora ni vale 2 oros- Hare la miró enojado- ¡Aiko, no debes hacer ese tipo de cosas sin pensar!-

-Pero… Pero…-

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Era una oportunidad de oro, chica!-

La pequeña lo miró tristemente, y soltó la flor. Empezó a restregarse los ojos.

-Chica, en serio, no te pongas a llorar- le pidió sumamente fastidiado Hare.

-B-Bien- asintió Aiko, sorprendiendo a Hare. La liebre la miró y ella bajo sus manos. No había ni una sola lagrima en su rostro, pero se veía toda deprimida.

-Ahora, Aiko- se recupero Hare de la impresión- Cuando vayas a sacar algo así, preguntas primero, _¿Bien?_-

Ella asintió.

-Pues volvamos- sentenció Hare, tomando el camino de regreso.

La pequeña lo miró deprimida al ver que esta vez no lo iba a dejar tomarlo de la mano, y lo siguió, caminando lentamente, pero al rato se detuvo… y Hare no se dio cuenta…

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Scarlett, al verlo entrar en la cueva.<p>

La joven le daba de comer a Negri y Yeni, mientras que Snowfall, sentada con Worm dormitando en su lomo, levanto la cabeza al verlos llegar. Yuki, limpiando las ruedas del carruaje, también los miró.

-No muy bien. Aiko me acaba de arruinar mi mejor negocio- aseguro Hare echando humito de la cabeza, sentándose frente al fuego.

Lo miraron extrañadas.

-¿De qué habla, Aiko?- pregunto Scarlett, pero se dio cuenta que la pequeña no estaba- ¿Eh?-

-Hare, ¿Y Aiko?- Snowfall se levantó, dejando a Worm durmiendo donde estaba.

-Esta atrás…- Hare señalo el pulgar hacia atrás, mirando si su bufanda y su chaqueta estaban secas. Pero al percatarse de la ausencia de pasos, miró para atrás… Aiko no estaba…

-¡Hare!- Yuki lo miró enojada- ¿Dónde está Aiko?-

-Ella-Ella iba detrás de mí- aseguro Hare, parándose sorprendido- ¡En serio!-

-¡¿La dejaste atrás?!- se sorprendió Snowfall.

-¡No! Ella… Ella iba detrás de mí repitió Hare, empezando a alterarse.

-Hare, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Aiko?- le pregunto Scarlett, realmente preocupada.

-Lo… Lo que pasa es que la linda, sin avisar o preguntar, arruino una _Crocus Sativus_, una flor carísima, pero ahora no vale nada- le dijo Hare-Y-Y nos regresamos…-

-¿La regañaste?- le pregunto Snowfall, frunciendo levemente el entre ceño.

-Pues claro, chica- le dijo Hare.

La loba lo miró enojada, asustándolo. Era la primera vez que la veía enojada, ya que la loba solía ser la más calmada, e incluso la voz de la razón del grupo. Y ahora, su mirada demostraba, realmente, que dentro de ella estaba la fiereza de los lobos.

-Voy a buscarla- la loba salió, sin esperar respuestas, dejando a las dos liebres, a la joven pelirroja y a Worm solos. El pequeño seguía dormitando.

Hare recibió un golpe con el paño que Yuki llevaba.

-¡Ay! _¡Doncella!_ ¡¿Qué mosco te pico?!- le pregunto molesto, sobándose la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué mosco te pico a ti, regañando a Aiko por tomar una flor?!-

-¡No era una flor, _era __**la flor**_!-

Ambos chocaron cabezas.

-Hare, estoy de acuerdo con Yuki- aseguro molesta Scarlett.

-¡AH!- se sorprendió Hare- ¡Vamos, chica! ¡Esa flor costaba sus 2.000.000 oros…!-

-¿Eso es más valioso que Aiko?- le pregunto.

Eso dejo mudo a Hare.

-Hare… Aiko no tiene la edad de Worm. Es una niña de tan solo cinco años que aún no sabe las cosas que debe hacer o no- le recordó Scarlett- Si le dijiste que la querías, ella solo quería ayudarte… Sabía que te gustaba el dinero, pero tanto así de olvidarte de Aiko…-

Ese fue un golpe para Hare.

-Y-Yo-Yo no- tartamudeo Hare- ¡Me importa mucho Aiko!- aseguro.

-Sí, claro- Yuki lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Es verdad!-

-¡¿Entonces por qué la regañaste por una simple flor?! ¡¿Por qué la descuidaste?!-

Hare bajo las orejas, y simplemente se sentó al lado del fuego, temblando un poco.

Se tapo la cara.

-No quise… No quise…- aseguro.

-Ya no importa. Snowfall la traerá. Y más te vale disculparte- le exigió enojada Yuki.

Hare simplemente bajo más orejas, sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero lo lastimaba por dentro…

¿Qué era…?

… Él… Él se había entusiasmado mucho con el hecho de haber encontrado una _pequeña mina de oro_, pero… él nunca antes había dejado de lado a alguien por el oro…

Cierto… Nunca…

Hare sintió un sudor frio al sentir una sonrisa cruel dentro de él.

(…Za…) no pudo decir más… Se había dado cuenta…

Zafirest le jugo una mala pasada… Le había hecho actuar injusto con la pequeña a la cual empezaba a tomar mucho cariño… Algo parecido a lo que le hizo pensar de Suezo cuando celebraban su victoria…

Hare se mordió el labio, y de golpe se fue de la cueva, sorprendiendo a Yuki y a Scarlett.

-¡AIKO!- grito desesperado Hare, empezando a correr por el pantano- ¡AIKO!-

* * *

><p>La pequeña estaba sentada en el hueco de uno de los arboles del pantano. Tenía la flor arruinada que tanto quería su amigo de orejas largas. Ella nunca quiso hacerlo enojar, ni echarle a perder sus negocios.<p>

Miró para todos lados. No había nadie. Miró de nuevo la flor. Hare le dijo que no llorara, pero ya no podía aguantar más…

Cerro los ojos, y gruesas lagrimas de tristeza cursaron sus pequeñas mejillas. Lloraba de pena por hacer enojar a un amigo…

Las lagrimas aterrizaron en los pétalos, y, después de unas cuantas gotas, la flor empezó a brillar.

Aiko abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y, cuando una última lagrima aterrizo en la flor, esta dejo de brillar. Estaba como nueva. Sus pétalos limpios, su tallo intacto. Parecía como si la hubieran retirado de la tierra con mucha delicadeza.

La pequeña parpadeo sorprendida, y sonrió alegre.

Escucho un gruñido, y se quedo quieta.

Tres monstruos lobos negros se le acercaron desde unos arboles. La pequeña empezó a temblar.

-¿Una niña humana?- se extraño uno- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tus padres?- le pregunto, sonriendo divertido.

-Y-Y-Yo-N-No te-tengo- tartamudeo asustada la pequeña, abrazando la flor.

Los lobos rieron divertidos.

-Que ternurita- dijo uno, pero se detuvo al ver lo que la pequeña tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto fastidiado el otro compañero.

-Niña. ¿Dónde sacaste eso?- le pregunto gruñendo el lobo, indicando la flor.

Aiko no contesto, estaba demasiado asustada.

-¿Qué tiene? Es solo una flor- le dijo el primer lobo, fastidiado de que interrumpieran su conversación para seguir viendo temblar a la niña, antes de acabarla.

-Jo… No cualquiera. Creo que vale sus buenos oros- le dijo el segundo lobo.

-Vaya…. Entonces es un golpe de suerte- aseguro el tercero.

Empezaron a acercarse más a Aiko, quien empezó a temblar y a respirar rápidamente, asustada, con lagrimas de miedo en sus ojos puros.

-Sca-Scar-Scarlett…- gimió la niña, sin ser capaz de moverse del miedo al ver como uno de los lobos abría el hocico, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Los lobos se le abalanzaron, pero una figura blanca apareció rápidamente de la nada y choco contra ellos, haciendo que cayeran a unos metros.

Snowfall aterrizo con dificultad frente a la pequeña, moviendo su cabeza algo desorientada por el cabezazo recién dado.

-¡Aiko!- la loba la miró de reojo- No llores- le pidió, al ver que la niña temblaba, llorando en silencio- Todo estará bien- le aseguro, gruñéndole a los tres lobos negros, que se estaban incorporando.

-Jo, jo- rió el primer lobo, mirando interesado a la loba blanca- Tenemos a una señorita muchachos- informo- Es bastante inusual ver a una hembra-

Snowfall gruño.

-Aiko, aléjate- le pidió, pero la niña no se movía. No sentía sus piernas, y sus manitas tenían mecánicamente la flor para su amigo de orejas largas.

-Snowfall…- murmuro la pequeña.

-¡Vete!- ordeno la loba, mientras sus cuernos empezaban a brillar con una energía descontrolada, que se abalanzo a los lobos, quienes la esquivaron fácilmente.

Snowfall se sorprendió, aunque los lobos también estaban sorprendidos.

-Es una luchadora- dijo el segundo lobo, sonriendo.

-Pero parece que no muy buena- aseguro el tercero- ¿Qué se supone que haces? _¿Trueno?_ ¡No inventes!- gruño, enojado- Es una vergüenza que una loba adulta no sea capaz de mantener la energía del _Trueno_ controlada-

Ella solo gruño, enojada.

-¡Observa y aprende!- el lobo la miró enojado- _¡Trueno!_-

Lanzó la descarga eléctrica a la perfección en contra de la loba, quien rápidamente agarro a Aiko de la capa y dio un salto, esquivando la técnica.

La loba blanca aterrizo a unos metros, pero uno de los lobos le dio un cabezazo con fuerza, arrojándola a varios metros y que Aiko cayera al sucio piso.

La pequeña se sentó, con las rodillas algo lastimadas, y empezó a llorar. No porque le doliera el cuerpo por la caída... La flor de Hare se había vuelto a arruinar.

-¡La flor!- se enojo el segundo lobo, que fue el que empujo a Snowfall- ¡Estúpida niña!- le gruño a Aiko, quien dejo de llorar y lo miró asustada.

-¡No! ¡Aiko!- Snowfall se levanta si no recibe la descarga eléctrica del primer lobo en el cuerpo, dejándola lastimada.

-Tranquila, señorita, yo cuidare de ti- le dijo el lobo, sonriendo de manera desagradable. Snowfall gruño enojada.

-¡Nos hiciste perder un buen negocio!- le aseguro el segundo lobo a Aiko, quien temblaba de terror. Los cuernos de él empezaron a brillar.

-¡AIKO!- se asustó Snowfall.

Pero, de la nada, unas lianas se abalanzaron a los cuernos del lobo, enredándolos. El lobo se quedo quieto, y, de un tirón de no sabía donde, las lianas lo lanzaron contra uno de los arboles, chocando de cara con ellos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- se asustaron los dos lobos, mirando a su compañero inconsciente y con flores bailando en la cabeza.

Aiko se quedo sorprendida, y a alguien atrás suyo. Miró sorprendida a Hare, quien soltaba las lianas con las que había lanzado al lobo negro.

-Ha… Hare…- gimió Aiko, con más lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¿Una liebre?!- se enojaron los lobos, poniéndose en guardia, mientras que Snowfall estaba sorprendida.

-Rayos…- el segundo lobo recupero el conocimiento, y vio enfurecido a Hare- Esto me lo vas a pagar, liebre-

-20 golpes…- murmuro Hare, extrañando a los lobos. Hare se puso frente a la pequeña, dándole la espalda, y los miró sumamente enojado- ¡Les cobrare 20 golpes por haber hecho llorar a Aiko! ¡Y el haber lastimado a Snowfall lo sube a 30!- aseguro enfurecido- ¡Llevan 1, les faltan 29!-

-¡Liebre idiota!- gruño el primer lobo.

-¡Somos lobos! ¡¿Qué puede hacer una liebre?!- le exigió saber el tercero.

-Una lección que los dejara como cachorritos-aseguro enfurecido Hare.

Snowfall lo miró sorprendida... Decirles _Cachorritos_ a los monstruos lobos como ella… era como insultarlos… Y eso mismo pensaban los lobos presentes, que se enfurecieron.

-¡Liebre!- gruñeron los abalanzándose a la enfurecida liebre.

-_¡Puño Dragón!_- Hare golpeo a los tres lobos de una, sorprendiendo a Snowfall. Estos cayeron a unos metros.

-Ha… Hare- murmuro sorprendida la loba.

-28…- murmuro enojado Hare. Snowfall nunca lo había visto así- Snowfall- la miró de reojo, y ella se sorprendió, al ver, por unos momentos, un extraño brillo rojo en sus ojos negros- Cuida a Aiko- le pidió, caminando hacia los enojados lobos.

-_¡Ventisca!_- el segundo lobo lanzo su ataque de hielo, pero Hare corrió con rapidez hacia él, esquivándolo, y le dio _Patada Dragón_ en pleno hocico.

-¡Aiko!- Snowfall se le acerco- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto, sumamente preocupada. Pero la pequeña solo miraba la flor arruinada, aguantando nuevas lagrimas-… Aiko…-

-Se… Se va a enojar… Esta arruinada…- gimió Aiko, asustada por lo que ocurría.

-Tranquila- le pidió la loba. La niña cerro los ojos asustada.

Hare lanzó por la cola al tercer lobo y lo hizo chocar contra el segundo.

-¿Y ustedes se dicen orgullosamente _lobos_?- pregunto Hare, todavía enojado- ¡Conozco a uno que los machacaría con los ojos cerrados!-

-Estúpida… comadreja…- murmuro enojado el segundo lobo, pero se dio cuenta que dijo algo mal, porque Hare lo miró de reojo de inmediato, y de un golpeo lo lanzó contra unos arboles.

-No me llames _Comadreja_, ¿escuchaste?- le advirtió enojado Hare.

En eso, el primer lobo, aprovechando el descuido de la liebre, lanzó trueno hacia Snowfall y Aiko. La loba se dio cuenta a tiempo, agarro a la pequeña por la capa, y saltó a tiempo.

-¡Chicas!- se asusto Hare, volteándose.

La loba aterrizo, y se dio cuenta que el lobo negro se le abalanzaba. Enojada, hizo que de sus cuernos saliera energía inestable.

-_¡Trueno!_- la lanzó al monstruo, quien no logro esquivarla y termino electrocutado. Quedo echando humito en el suelo.

-Ra-Rayos- gimió el lobo, con el pelaje totalmente erizado por la descarga.

-¡Nos vamos!- ordeno el tercer lobo.

-¡¿Qué?!- se enojaron los otros dos.

-¡Si no quieren, bien! Pero yo conservare mi pellejo- aseguro, y se fue corriendo por la maleza del pantano. Los dos lobos miraron a Hare, quien se había puesto frente a Aiko y Snowfall, y los miraba enojado. Gruñeron y siguieron al monstruo negro.

Hare, al verlos irse, suspiro y cayó sentado al piso, totalmente rendido.

-¡Hare!- Snowfall se le acerco preocupada.

-Estoy bien, chica… Es solo que nunca antes me había enojado así- le aseguro suspirando de nuevo- Y diste el golpe numero 30- agrego, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír- Je... no soy de pelear solo… Me va a doler todo el cuerpo mañana. Eran muy cabezas duras- le sonrió. La loba parpadeo extrañada- Cabezas duras, golpes duros, manos adoloridas- intento explicar su chiste, pero no funciono.

Ella suspiro.

Escucharon un gemido.

Ambos monstruo se voltearon a ver a la pequeña, que estaba sentada en el piso, temblando, con los ojos cerrados y con silenciosas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Aiko- Snowfall se le acerco, en cambio Hare miró para adelante, sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo a la pequeña… que lloraba…

-Ten… Tengo miedo- lloro la pequeña.

-Tranquila- la loba se le acerco, y ella la abrazo, temblando- Todo esta bien- le aseguro.

Hare escucho con más fuerzas el llanto de la niña y volvió a sentir aquel sentimiento que no entendía, pero lo hería por dentro…

Se atrevió a mirarla.

-Ai… ¿Chica?- Hare se le acerco. La pequeña dejo de llorar, y lo miró tristemente.

-Per-Perdón- le mostró la arruinada flor- Yo… Yo… Quise llevártela… pero me… me perdí… Lo siento- cerro los ojos, y más lágrimas cursaron su rostro.

-No vale nada- le dijo Hare, sentándose frente a ella, quien lo miró llorando. Tomo la flor de las manos de la pequeña y simplemente la lanzó. Aiko lo miró sorprendida, sin dejar de hipar. Snowfall también- Chica, tu vales más que esa flor de segunda- le aseguro sonriendo, levantando su mentón- Discúlpame por cómo me puse… Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal. ¿Disculparías a este amante del dinero?-

La pequeña empezó a llorar con más fuerza, y abrazo a Hare, sorprendiéndolo.

Al escuchar su llanto, Hare correspondió al abraza, sobándole su espalda, con las orejas algo gachas.

-Gracias por volver por ella, Hare- sonrió contenta Snowfall.

-¿Te lastimaron los lobos?- le pregunto Hare, mirándola preocupado.

-Solo me chamuscaron- aseguro la loba- Pero… ¿Qué querían?- se pregunto.

-Son lobos ladrones- respondió Hare- Suelen aparecer en los caminos-

-Y-Y Yuki-los lanza- a- a volar- dijo entrecortadamente Aiko, sin dejar de abrazar a Hare.

Ambos monstruos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír algo divertidos por la inocencia de la pequeña.

Cuando Aiko se encontró mejor, emprendieron el camino de regreso. La pequeña, sentada en el lomo de la loba, no dejaba de escuchar a Hare, que no paraba de pedirle disculpas, para sonrisa de Snowfall.

Eso sí, cuando regresaron a la cueva, los tres recibieron no solo un coscorrón de la preocupada y enojada Yuki, sino que un discurso que duro una media hora: A Aiko por separarse de Hare, Snowfall por ir sola a buscar a Aiko, y a Hare por no solo haber dejado sola a Aiko, sino por irse así como así, sin dar alguna explicación, en especial porque los tres estaban sucios.

Con la mirada, Hare y Snowfall quedaron de acuerdo de no mencionar a los tres lobos, porque, si lo hacían, no saldrían vivos de otra reprimenda de Yuki.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hare?!- exigió saber enojado Vida a Zafirest, quien meditaba- ¡Responde, Zafirest!-<p>

-Eres una pluma tan idiota como tu contenedor- dijo la mujer, fastidiada.

-No hables así de Hare en frente mío-ordeno Vida, haciendo que el fuego de la jaula de la mujer se intensificara.

-No me preocupa tu estúpido contenedor. Esperaba que la niña se perdiera o algo así- aseguro fríamente- Pero no que Hare llegara a usar parte de mi poder-

Vida la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué tienes contra la niña humana?- le pregunto cuidadosamente.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- Zafirest frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué?-

Pero la mujer serpiente no contesto, se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, sin mostrar algún interés en la furia del ave. Ni siquiera, en esos momentos, le preocupaba molestar a Hare con sus sentimientos, o pensar en como salir…

No… Toda, absolutamente toda su atención estaba en la pequeña humana que, en esos momentos, comía alegre la comida de Yuki junto a sus amigos que parecían estar sufriendo penurias… La niña estaba al lado de Hare, quien no estaba consciente de la reciente conversación. Lo único que hacía era hacer reír a Aiko…

Zafirest se había dado cuenta del sentimiento de la liebre hacia la pequeña, pero no era eso lo que le interesaba… Había más de lo que podía imaginar en aquella niña de ojos puros…

* * *

><p>Los tres lobos negros, enojados, llegaron a un punto del pantano, y se detuvieron al ver a un joven monstruo de forma humana que llevaba un traje de noble color morado apoyado en un árbol. Este jugaba con el palo de su hatillo morado.<p>

-¡¿Quién eres?!- le pregunto enojado el segundo lobo.

Él, como sus compañeros, estaba indignado de la humillación reciente.

Jack no contesto, solo se incorporo, los miró de reojo con sus ojos ámbar, y, con un movimiento de sus pies apareció detrás de los tres lobos, y guardo en su bastón la espada de filo negro que había abierto de un momento a otro.

Los tres lobos se quedaron estáticos, y cayeron al piso, para después ser rodeados de un brillo rosado, y mostrar tres discos perdidos.

Jack los miró de reojo, se acomodo el hatillo y el sombrero de copa, y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Siguiente episodio: <em>En Firu! <em>**

**¡No Olviden Comentar^^!**


	5. En Firu

_**En Firu**_

* * *

><p>El Grupo había cruzado el pantano hace una semana, y estaban por llegar a la siguiente ciudad, Firu.<p>

-Firu…- murmuro Hare- He escuchado un poco sobre esa ciudad- recordó la liebre, caminando junto a Snowfall, al lado del carruaje.

-Es una ciudad que se centra en la pesca- le explico la loba blanca- Esta cerca de un puerto- agrego.

-Suena bien, podríamos hacer un día de playa- sugirió la liebre café- Nos merecemos un descansó. Snowfall y Yuki han entrenado duro- agrego, y miro a la liebre blanca, sentada al lado de Scarlett, conduciendo a los caballos. Ella solo miro para otro lado, mientras que la pelirroja sonreía.

Aiko y Worm asomaron la cabeza del interior del carruaje, mirando divertidos a la liebre blanca.

-Pues, si vamos a Firu, creo que Yuki va a querer salir a todas partes- sonrió el pequeño gusano.

La liebre blanca lo miro molesta.

-Sí, sí, sí- asintió contenta Aiko- Por…-

-¡Ya esta bueno!- Yuki le lanzo a Scarlett las correas de los caballos, y entro al carruaje a perseguir a los dos pequeños, quienes gritaron y entraron.

Dentro del carruaje se escucho un alboroto, y del otro lado salieron Aiko con Worm en la cabeza, seguidos de una enojada Yuki. Estuvieron corriendo cerca del carruaje, hasta que los dos pequeños se escondieron detrás de Hare, quien palideció.

-Aléjate- le pidió Yuki.

Hare se movió, pero los pequeños siguieron usándolo de escudo.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Que quiero mantener mi pellejo intacto!- les informo Hare a los dos niños.

-¡Yo igual!-lloriqueo Aiko.

-Lo que pasa es que a _alguien_ no le gusta recordar a su _Fans_- comento contento Worm.

Yuki se enojo, pero Hare abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Oh… ¿Por qué no me informas?- pidió sonriendo Hare. Yuki lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo arrojo lejos. Los dos pequeños palidecieron.

-¿En que estábamos?- pregunto Yuki, haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-¡Snowfall!- gritaron.

-Vamos, Yuki. Solo bromean- le dijo Snowfall.

La liebre blanca se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesta.

Emprendieron la caminata, pero…

-¡OIGAN!- escucharon a Hare. Se detuvieron, extrañados- ¡SANQUENME DE AQUÍ!- Miraron para atrás.

Hare tenia la mitad superior de su cuerpo atorrado en un árbol hueco.

Miraron a Yuki. Quien miro para otro lado.

-¡HEY! ¡¿SIGUEN AHÍ?!-pregunto Hare, algo nervioso, y empezó a intentar salirse, pero no podía- ¡OIGAN! ¡QUE ME QUEDO SIN AIRE!-

-¡Hay que ayudar a Hare!- sentencio Aiko, y con Worm, corrió hacia la liebre- Tranquilo, Hare- lo agarro de una pata- ¡Voy a tirar a las tres! ¡1, 2…!- tiro. No logro sacar a Hare, pero se escucho el ruido de astillas y la liebre chillo de dolor.

-Hasta a mí me dolió- murmuro Worm.

-¡No escuche el TRES! ¡Y casi me dejas sin pelaje!-le informo Hare a Aiko, quien empezó a jalar de nuevo- ¡Para! ¡Mi pierna!-

Scarlett, Snowfall y Yuki se le acercaron. Aiko, agotada, soltó la pata de Hare y se sentó, mientras que él seguía intentando salir.

Los cinco se quedaron a ver la situación de la liebre, que, a pesar de todo, era muy graciosa.

-Eh… ¿Aiko?- pregunto Hare, quedándose quieto. La pequeña puso su dedo en su labio, pidiéndoles silencio a los demás-… ¿Chica? ¿Sigues ahí?- se pudo notar el nerviosismo de Hare. Aiko se acerco con cuidado a la liebre- ¿Hay alguien?-

-¡BU!- Aiko le sacudió la cintura, y se escucho el gritito de miedo de Hare. El resto estallo en carcajada.

Como estaba en el interior del árbol, nadie se dio cuenta que Hare se sonrojo.

-¡A-Aiko!- se enojo la liebre, intentando en vano en salir- ¡N-No es divertido!-

-Vamos, Hare- Scarlett se le acerco- Quédate quieto y podremos ayudarte- la liebre obedeció.

La joven y Aiko le agarraron una pierna, mientras que Yuki la otra. Snowfall y Worm retrocedieron, ya que no tenían brazos.

-A las tres tiramos- aviso la pelirroja. Sus amigas asintieron.

-¡Y que esta vez, sea a las TRES!- pidió Hare. Aiko sonrió divertida.

-Uno, dos… ¡Tres!-

Empezaron a jalar. Hare chillo de dolor, pero siguieron jalando.

-¡Con fuerza!- pidió Yuki.

Jalaron con más fuerza, hasta que lograron sacar a Hare. Cayeron al césped, aunque él rodo un poco.

-¡Misión Cumplida!- sonrió Aiko.

-Hare ¿Estás bien?- Snowfall y Worm se le acercaron.

-Recuérdame jamás servir de escudo a cualquier víctima de Yuki- pidió mareado Hare. La liebre blanca miro para otro lado, algo sonrojada.

Scarlett sonrió satisfecha.

Y emprendieron el viaje a Firu.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la ciudad cuando atardecía, y, a pesar de la hora, se decidió armar la tienda. Hare sintió el aroma del mar.<p>

-Vaya, desde aquí se siente el olor a sal- comento Hare a Aiko, quien llevaba los toldos encima, dando a parecer como si estuviera disfrazada de fantasma. La liebre sonrió y le quito la tela.

-¡Bu!- grito contenta Aiko, y se escondió detrás de Hare- ¡Me encontraste!-rió.

-¡Ven aquí!- Hare la abrazo contento, mientras ella hacía como que quería escapar.

Scarlett y los demás, que estaban sentados cerca del carruaje, miraron a la liebre café que ahora levantaba a Aiko, sumamente contento. Excepto Yuki, que, por una _extraña razón_, estaba dentro del carruaje.

-Hare quiere mucho a Aiko- les comento Worm, sonriendo contento.

-Sí…- sonrió Snowfall, y miró a Scarlett, que parecía preocupada- ¿Scarlett?-

-Me alegra que Hare haga sonreír a Aiko- sonrió Scarlett-… Él es de confianza, a pesar que Yuki, bueno, quiere protegerla… Deberíamos decirle-

-He estado pensando en eso- admitió Snowfall, mientras ahora Hare se ponía la tela y actuaba de fantasma para Aiko-… Y creo que Yuki tiene razón en dejar fuera de esto a Hare- la pelirroja y Worm la miraron- Él debe de tener sus propios problemas… No deberíamos darle más. Que simplemente quiera a Aiko por lo que sabe de ella-

Scarlett sonrió tristemente, en cambio Worm miró el piso, en desacuerdo.

-¡Te encontré!- sonrió Aiko, quitándole la tela a Hare, que se había agachado para que la niña pudiera quitársela.

-¡Buen trabajo, chica!- sonrió Hare, abrazándola. Ella rió.

Alguien tosió, y Hare y la pequeña se quedaron quietos y miraron al frente.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con bigote poblado y un traje azul oscuro con un sombrero del mismo color estaba en el mostrador.

En eso, Scarlett, Snowfall y Worm se levantaron de un salto

-Ah, vaya, un oficial humano- saludo Hare, dejando a Aiko y acercándose- Lo siento, su señoría- sonrió, juntando sus manos- Mañana empezaremos a vender, pero si quiere, le puedo dar unos descuentos por…- empezó a ofrecer, pero Scarlett le tapo la boca y lo alejo del mostrador, cambiando lugar con él.

-Oficial…- empezó a decir la pelirroja, pero el hombre solo levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

-Se los advertí la última vez, señorita Scarlett- le recordó el oficial- He recibido informes de las otras ciudades que me confirman lo que veo-

Hare lo miró extrañado. Y se extraño más cuando Snowfall se coloco cerca de una extrañada Aiko. Incluso Worm se subió en la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Sabe muy bien que _La Sociedad Protectora de los Niños_ ha hecho la vista gorda durante mucho tiempo sobre la situación de la pequeña Aiko- le recordó- La última vez que vinieron, hace casi un año, creo, me prometió que encontraría un hogar, y una familia que adoptara a la niña.

-Sí, pero… Aiko es parte de nuestra familia- le dijo Scarlett- No puede arrebatárnosla por eso. Por favor- le pidió- La hemos cuidado durante mucho, y nunca ha sufrido un accidente. Esta saludable, come las tres comidas diarias y tiene un buen aseo personal-

-Pero creo que la ropa le queda chica- el Oficial miró de reojo a la niña, quien instintivamente miró sus piernas.

-No, señor morsa, yo crecí- sonrió la niña. Snowfall, Hare, Worm y la pelirroja se quedaron en blanco.

El oficial frunció el ceño.

-¡Perdónela! ¡Es solo una niña!- pidió Scarlett.

-Exacto, solo una niña… Sin contar el estado de su ropa, y de su cabello, puedo ver que realmente esta saludable- el Oficial se acerco a la niña- Aiko, ¿me dirías los números del 1 al 10?-

La pequeña medito, mientras que Snowfall y Scarlett se miraron nerviosos, al igual que Hare y Worm.

-1, 2, 3…- empezó a contar la niña, aunque parecía que le costaba-… Eh…-

-Continua- le pidió el Oficial, sin darse cuenta que, detrás suyo, Hare y Scarlett hacían cuatro con sus dedos.

-Eh… 8…-

La liebre y la joven se quedaron en blanco… Claro… 4 dedos… más 4 dedos… 8-

-Continua-

-Eh… No, 8 no- negó Aiko, ya que Hare y Scarlett negaban- Eh… ¿4?-

-Bien, continua-

-5… 6, 8, 7… eh…- la niña se puso nerviosa- Yo… Yo sí se…- aseguro, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Tranquila- sonrió el Oficial, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña- No es culpa tuya que dos de tus amigos te pongan nerviosa con sus indicaciones-

Scarlett y Hare dejaron de hacer señales de inmediato.

-Bien, Aiko. Dime las letras del abecedario-

La pequeña miró sus pies, nerviosa.

-¿Las sabes?- arqueo una ceja.

-Y-Yo…-

-Oficial, asusta a Aiko- intervino molesto Worm, cubriendo a la pequeña con su cuerpo.

-¡Worm!- se molesto Snowfall, quien parecía preocupada.

-¡Es verdad!-

-No importa, creo que he visto suficiente- el Oficial se levantó y miro a la nerviosa Scarlett, mientras Aiko movía los brazos ya que su amigo aún le tapaba la visión- El nivel académico de Aiko es más bajo que el del año pasado. Esa vez me dijo del 1 al 10 confundiendo el 1 con el 7, y me dijo 17 palabras del abecedario-

-¿Y cómo esta tan seguro?- se le escapo a Hare.

-Pues, simplemente porque tengo memoria ortográfica- eso calló a Hare.

-Señor morsa… Yo puedo-aseguro Aiko, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sé que puedes, pero junto a la señorita Scarlett y los demás no aprenderás a _poder hacerlo_- le aseguro el Oficial.

-Me empeñare a que aprenda…- empezó a decir la pelirroja.

-Van dos años desde que le he dicho que Aiko debería quedarse en un lugar estable- recordó el hombre- Y este es el resultado-

La pequeña miró a sus amigos, nerviosa.

-Disculpe, oficial- Hare se puso en medio de él y la pelirroja- Tal vez Aiko no tenga un buen nivel académico- admitió- Pero, a diferencia de otras niñas de su edad, esta chiquilla habla de manera más fluida que cualquiera. Fíjese, no habla entrecortadamente, ni se enreda con las palabras. Además, que es más madura que cualquier otra-

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Ahora que me fijo… Solo viajan con una liebre, no con dos- recordó el oficial, mirando a Scarlett- ¿Lo liberaste?

-Es un nuevo amigo…- dijo nerviosa la joven.

-Y me llamo Hare, no liebre- aseguro molesto Hare, cruzado de brazos.

-¡Scarlett!- llamaron de repente desde uno de los extremos de la calle. Hare no conocía esa voz.

Una liebre café claro, con una chaqueta negra y lentes negros, donde se veían ojos grises, se les acerco, asomándose al mostrador.

-¡Cuánto sin ver…! _¡Ops!_ ¡Pero si ya vino el Oficial!- sonrió la liebre, entrando- ¿No andas de nuevo con querer llevarte a Aiko, oh sí?- lo miró divertido.

-Lo hago por la seguridad de la niña…- empezó a decir el oficial.

-¡Vamos, hombre!- la liebre le quito el sombrero y se lo puso- ¡Pronto será el Festival de Otoño! ¡No te amargues tanto y deja a Aiko con la Roja y los demás!- le pidió sonriendo divertido.

-Aiko tiene más bajo su nivel académico- aseguro indignado el hombre de traje, recuperando su sombrero.

-¿Y quién lo tiene alto?- se rió la liebre café claro, levantándose los lentes- ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Ya verás que cuando vuelva, Aiko sabrá de números más que tú! ¿Verdad, Roja?- miró a Scarlett, quien asintió rápidamente- ¿Ves? Ahora, señor oficial- empezó a empujarlo fuera- ¿Por qué no va a mantener la ley y el orden en Firu? La _Sociedad Protectora de Meterse en Donde no le Importa_ no debe de preocuparse por la pequeña maravilla- aseguro, echando al hombre- ¡Así que, su señoría, contamos con usted para proteger el pueblo!- dijo, poniendo pose de militar.

-Bien, Grif- suspiro molesto el hombre, arreglándose el traje- ¡Pero más vale que Aiko sepa los números hasta el 50!-y se fue echando humo.

Grif se asomo a la calle hasta que se fue, suspiro y miró serio a Scarlett.

-Roja, eso estuvo cerca- le aseguro.

-Gracias, Grif- suspiro la joven- Esta vez nos salvaste-

-Entonces, ahora que sé que la pequeña maravilla seguirá en nuestro lado de la fuerza…- murmuro serio-¡Cuánto sin verte, Roja!- sonrió. Y Hare se quedo en blanco.

-¡Grif!- Aiko y Worm se le abalanzaron contentos, y la liebre los abrazo a ambos y levantó, contento.

Snowfall sonrió al ver como Hare aún estaba en blanco.

-Has crecido, maravilla- le sonrió Grif a la niña cuando los bajo, que sonrió- ¡Woa! ¡Snowfall, te queda muy bien esa boina!- la alago. Ella sonrió.

Cuando se incorporó, se fijó en Hare.

La liebre café noto que los ojos de la otra liebre se posaron en su venda, y después en su pañuelo rojo

- Hey…- se le acerco-… ¿Un pañuelo rojo? ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a la liebre que estuvo con el grupo que peleo contra Moo hace dos años, o más ¡Ya no me acuerdo!- se rio.

Hare lo miro con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y mis modales?- la liebre café claro le estrecho con fuerza la mano y la sacudió con más fuerza- ¡Soy Grif! ¡El guitarrista de la banda de _Firu_!- sonrió, y puso su mano en el hombro de Hare y lo atrajo a él, le empezó a chasconear el mechón de pelo con fuerza- Roja, veo que trajiste contigo a una liebre pueblerina-se rio.

La pelirroja rio nerviosa.

-Bien- Grif soltó a Hare, quien seguía mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar en Firu?-

-Una semana- respondió la pelirroja. Grif silbo.

-¿Una semana? Necesitas vacaciones-se rio- Bueno, mientras menos tiempo estén, menos tiempo los andará molestando el Oficial- aseguro- Bueno, me voy a ver a Yuki. Nos vemos, _Pueblerino_- se despidió, dándole palmadas en la mejilla a la liebre café y se acerco al carruaje.

Scarlett miro a Hare, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Grif.

_-¿Pueblerino?-_ murmuro molesto Hare.

-¡Oye! ¡Yuki!- llamo Grif.

-¡Yuki! ¡Vino Grif!- aviso Aiko. La liebre blanca salió.

Grif se sonrojo.

-Woa…- la miro sonriente- Te ves más hermosa que la última vez que te vi-la alago.

Scarlett miro a Hare, quien ahora parecía molesto. Se rio nerviosa. Y Yuki también estaba nerviosa.

-Veo… veo que estas bien- menciono Yuki, intentando actuar normal. Grif le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

-Ja, eres tan tierna al intentar ser fría- se rio, y coloco su mano en el hombro de la liebre blanca. Hare sintió una punzada molesta.

Aiko los miro sonriente.

-Yuki, el morsa vino a molestar de nuevo- le dijo Worm, subiendo a la cabeza de Grif.

-¡¿Qué?!- se molesto la liebre blanca, dejando de lado su indiferencia- ¡¿Por qué no me llamaron?!-

-Tranquila, Yuki. Ya me encargue yo- se dio aires Grif- Después de todo, soy el guardián de la pequeña maravilla- le guiño un ojo a Aiko, quien sonrió y lo abrazo.

Hare sintió una punzada sumamente molesta al ver a Aiko tan alegre con la liebre de chaqueta negra… Y más encima que se pusiera así con Yuki…

-Bueno, Yuki, si estas libre, creo que no te molestaría acompañarme un rato por la ciudad- le guiño un ojo- Conozco un buen restaurante- le aseguro -Roja, ¿me dejas llevarme un rato a Yuki?-

Antes de que la pelirroja contestara. Hare se le acerco, y tomo de la mano a Yuki, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Lo siento, pero Yuki tiene que ayudarnos a desempacar- le informo Hare.

-Oh- Grif levanto sus manos, mostrando inocencia- Ya veo. Que mal, Yuki. Siempre tan ocupada. Al menos el _Pueblerino_ sabe bien que es lo primero- le chasconeo el pelo a Hare- Nos vemos, linda- le guiño el ojo a Yuki- Nos vemos mañana, mi maravilla- le sonrió a Aiko- ¡Ya sé! Roja, ¿Qué te parece que mañana lleve a maravilla y a Worm a los juegos en el parque? Con todo lo del Festival de Otoño ya llegaron los juegos-

-¿Qué dicen?- Scarlett miró a los pequeños, que saltaron asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Entonces igual tengo una cita, aunque doble!- rió Grif- ¡Nos vemos mañana!- sentenció, y se fue contento consigo mismo.

Todos miraron a Hare.

-Egocéntrico- murmuro la liebre café. Aiko se rio- ¿Y quien es ese?- pregunto molesto.

-Es Grif. Un conocido que tenemos aquí- le explico Snowfall- Es parte de una banda musical de la ciudad, y, bueno, eso lo hace vanidoso, pero es un buen chico-

-Y le gusta Yuki- agrego sonriente Aiko. La liebre blanca se sonrojo.

-Hare- llamo Yuki, la liebre la miro- ¿No me vas a soltar?

La liebre café se dio cuenta que aún la tenia de la mano, y se sonrojo por completo y se la soltó rápidamente.

Aiko se rio.

La cena no fue muy animada. Todos notaron el aura molesta de Hare, quien comía en silencio. Aunque eso le daba risitas a Aiko.

* * *

><p>Ya todos se fueron a dormir, pero Hare se fue a sentar con los caballos.<p>

(Ese Grif…) pensó molesto Hare (Pueblerino… ya lo hare pueblerino a él… Ponerse así con Yuki… egocéntrico… Y llamar a Aiko _mi maravilla…_ ¡Ella es entusiasta! ¡Mi entusiasta!)

La liebre escucho la risa de ¿Vida?

(¿Te estás riendo de mi?) pregunto molesto Hare.

(¿No se ha escuchado a usted mismo?) le pregunto Vida (Usted esta celoso)

Hare abrió la boca sorprendido, se sonrojo, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡No estoy celoso!- sentencio, molesto, se cruzo de brazos y se acurruco en la espalda de Yeni- ¡No lo estoy!-

(Lo está, y le pediré que controle esa emoción) le pidió, ahora serio la pluma (No querrá que Zafirest vuelva a lastimar a la pequeña niña…)

-¡No le dejaré!- saltó enojado Hare. Cada vez que recordaba eso… Que, por culpa de la serpiente, dejo a Aiko, sola en el pantano, se le subía la sangre a la cabeza.

-¿Hare?-

La liebre saltó asustado, para ver a Snowfall salir del carruaje.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Yo… Me asustaste- admitió Hare, volviendo a sentarse.

-No a eso…- la loba se le acerco- Creo que no te cayó muy bien Grif-

Hare se cruzo de brazos.

-Ni el morsa-

Snowfall sonrió y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-… Sabes que Aiko no tiene padres, y, bueno, ha estado con nosotros desde siempre- le explico la loba-… Hace dos años, bueno, las autoridades se enteraron de la situación de Aiko, de que es huérfana, y desde entonces han querido separarla de nosotros… El Oficial no es el primero que nos lo recuerda. Tuvimos suerte que no se nos acerco el de Javi-suspiro.

Hare bajo un poco las orejas.

-Aún albergamos esperanzas, de al menos, encontrar una familia para Aiko, aunque eso signifique que ya no la volveremos a ver-

Hare la miró.

Ya se le había hecho extraño la edad de Aiko y de que ella viajara… Pero ahora…

- Y… ¿ese Grif…?- pregunto, queriendo cambiar el tema. Snowfall sonrió.

-Esta, no enamorado, creo que más bien soñador con Yuki- le aclaro.

-Ya…-

-No pensé que fueras tan celoso-

-¡No lo soy!-

La loba sonrió.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

Hare decidió ayudar a Scarlett, a Snowfall y a Yuki a atender a la clientela. Mientras Aiko y Worm jugaban en el carruaje.

-Después de la venta de hoy, iremos a comprar medicina- aviso Scarlett, cuando un cliente se fue.

Snowfall y Yuki asintieron, Hare solo puso otro producto en la mesa.

-¡Hola!- saludo Grif, apareciendo frente a Hare. La liebre retrocedió asustado- JA. Este pueblerino se asusta con todo-se burlo.

-¡Grif!- saludo contenta Aiko.

-Bien, mi maravilla, Worm, ¿están listos para pasar un buen rato?-les pregunto la liebre café claro.

-¡SÍ!-

Yuki y Snowfall miraron de reojo a Hare, quien miraba enojado para el otro lado, mientras colocaba unos productos en la mesa.

-Hare- Aiko se le acerco- ¿Nos acompañas?-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- se señaló sarcásticamente Hare- No, no, que va… Soy muy _pueblerino_ para unos juegos tan modernos, _maravilla_.

-JA- Grif rió y le restregó el mechón de pelo- ¡Sí que eres sincero!- le dijo, sin darse cuenta de la miradita de Hare, que se arreglaba el cabello- Pero, _maravilla_ esta patentada por mí- le dijo, algo serio- ¡Al fin y al cabo! ¡Yo soy el guardián de maravilla!- se rió- Oye, ya sé- miró a Aiko- ¿Qué te parece que, de paso, te compre unos libros para que aprendas bien los números?-

-¡Sí!- sonrió la pequeña.

-¡¿Y para mí?!- pregunto Worm, dando saltos.

-A tu elección será tu regalo- sonrió Grif. Worm sonrió contento.

-¿Estás seguro, Grif?- le pregunto Scarlett.

-Déjamelo a mí. Sé que debes cuidar el bolsillo- le recordó la liebre café claro- ¡Bien! ¿Nos vamos?-

-¡SÍ!- sonrió Worm, pero Aiko seguía viendo a Hare, que colocaba unas lámparas de papel en la mesa.

-¿Vienes?- le pregunto Aiko sonriendo, sin asustarse por la miradita de Hare.

-No-

La pequeña se levantó de puntitas.

-¿Vienes?-

-No, su _maravilla_-

La pequeña se bajó.

-¡Vamos!- sentenció Grif, que no había escuchado a Hare- ¡Nos vemos Roja, Snowfall, Pueblerino, y claro, mi querida Yuki!- se despidió.

Aiko miró a Hare una última vez antes de darle la mano a Grif e irse, con Worm en el hombro de la liebre café claro.

Scarlett, Yuki y Snowfall miraron a Hare, del que salía humo de sus orejas. Se dio vuelta, enojado.

-Hare, no debiste ser así con Aiko- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues disculpa, _Roja_-

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto molesta Yuki.

-Nada, _querida doncella_-

Yuki lo miró enojada, y se fue a atender unos clientes, mientras que Scarlett miraba a las dos liebres preocupada y Snowfall suspiraba.

(Le pedí que intentara controlarse…)

(¡No es Zafirest esta vez! ¡Ese Grif me saca de mis casillas!) aseguro enojado Hare, amontonando las cajas vacías.

(Le pediré que cuide su tono conmigo. Que a usted no le agrade que haya otro que se preocupe de Aiko tanto como usted no le da el derecho de desquitarse conmigo, o con sus acompañantes)

(¡No me desquito!)

Pero sintió la mirada de Vida.

(¡No entiendes como me siento…!) dejo de mover las cajas (¡Por culpa de ese…! Me… Me doy cuenta que no soy tan importante… para Aiko como me gustaría…) las orejas de Hare bajaron.

Su pluma lo miró sorprendido.

(Si lo es…) le aseguro serio Vida (Es solo que, de nuevo, los poderes negativos de Zafirest le impiden pensar con claridad…)

(Esa…)

-Veamos qué productos tienen estos marineros de agua dulce- escucharon- Oye, liebre ¿A cuánto este aparatito?-

-¡¿Qué no ves el precio?!- le pregunto enojado Hare, dándose vuelta. Y se fijó quien era.

El capitán Horn parpadeo su ojo, totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Pero si es Hare!- se alegró el monstruo de un ojo, recuperándose de la impresión.

-¡Capitán Horn!- Hare salió del mostrador y fue a ver a su amigo- ¡Cuánto tiempo, marinero!- lo saludo, olvidándose un poco del asunto de Aiko…

Scarlett, Yuki y Snowfall los miraron extrañadas.

-¡Liebre de agua dulce!- lo saludo contento Horn- ¡Je, no sabes lo preocupado que estábamos por ti…!- le dijo muy contento. Parpadeo sorprendido, y después miro enojado a Hare- ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti!- le grito, haciéndolo retroceder - ¡¿Qué haces en _Firu_?! ¡Hace un mes visitamos a Holly y a los demás…! ¡Me dijeron que te fuiste a entrenar! ¡Pero todos están preocupados! ¡Incluso pude ver que _Tiger _lo estaba! ¡Y ambos sabemos que eso es demasiado!-le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡¿Y estas aquí en _Firu_?! ¡¿EN _FIRU…_?!-

Hare puso sus manos en la boca de Horn, para que no dijera más, ya que estaba atrayendo la mirada de mucha gente, y no quería que todo el mundo se enterara que era la liebre del grupo de Genki.

-¡Q-Que chico tan fantástico!- rio exageradamente Hare- ¡Parece que el viento marino le ha afectado un poco la cabeza!- Horn se enojo ante eso- ¡Oye, Scarlett, voy a llevarlo a que tome agua!- y, sin más, agarro su hatillo y se llevo al capitán lejos.

La gente volvió a sus asuntos, mientras que Scarlett, Snowfall y Yuki parpadearon totalmente sorprendidas.

* * *

><p>Hare se llevo a Horn hasta un callejón solitario. Dejo de taparle la boca y se tapo los oídos porque Horn exploto.<p>

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MOTIN Y BURLA FUE ESA?!-le pregunto el capitán, haciendo que su voz resonara en las paredes- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO PARA HABERME CALLADO, GRUMETE DE PACOTILLA Y DE SEGUNDA!- le grito a todo pulmón. Realmente, Hare lo había hecho enojar- ¡¿QUÉ EL VIENTO MARINO ME AFECTO EL CEREBRO?! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE LA BRISA MARINA ES LO MEJOR PARA DESPEJAR LA MENTE!-

La liebre café espero hasta que el monstruo de un ojo descargara todo lo que tenia que pensar, y eso tardo muchos minutos.

Cuando termino, Horn jadeaba mucho, aunque ya no estaba tan enojado.

-¿Terminaste?- le pregunto Hare, limpiándose un poco de saliva del mechón de pelo.

-¡No me hagas enojar de nuevo, grumete!- le exigió Horn- ¡Y explícame que haces en Firu!-

-So-Solo estoy ayudando a ese grupo mercante que viste- le contesto rápidamente Hare- Los acompañare hasta Salvia, y volveré a entrenar. ¡Y estoy seguro que Genki te dijo porque entreno!-

Horn suspiro hondo, y miro el vendaje de Hare.

-Lo sé, marinero. Cuando estuve con la señorita Holly y los demás, me dijeron que después que regresaron al pueblo, te fuiste, dejando una nota en la que salía de que entrenarías para poder controlar los poderes de tu pluma- recordó Horn- Aunque la señorita Holly lo desmintió, pude ver que ella estaba triste por tu partida, todos… Genki no tiene tanta energía como antes, Mochi esta deprimido, Golem esta más callado, Suezo ya no molesta tanto, y Tiger parece algo enfadado… Todos están preocupados porque no tienen noticias tuyas desde hace ya cuatro, o cinco meses-le conto Horn, preocupado.

Hare lo miro triste, y se sentó en el suelo.

-... Jamás pensé que estarían así…-murmuro la liebre, con las orejas gachas por su estado de ánimo. Horn se sentó a su lado.

-Mira, muchacho. ¿Por qué no vuelves con ellos? Puedo llevarte, si quieres- le ofreció Horn- Si viajamos hoy, llegaremos a _Acebo_, el pueblo de la señorita Holly, en dos semanas-

Pero Hare negó.

-Tengo que entrenar-le recordó.

-¡Marinero, puedes entrenar en el pueblo de la señorita Holly!- le informo Horn- Puedes entrenar en el bosque que esta cerca al restaurante-

-Capitán. **Mis poderes son de fuego**- le recordó Hare- Si entreno en ese lugar, y cometo un error, puedo llegar a incendiar el bosque, poniendo la vida de Genki y del resto en peligro. Y créeme cuando te digo que he cometido varios errores en mi entrenamiento, pero no sucede ningún accidente porque entreno en un lugar despoblado-

Esa era una excusa, aunque verdadera, porque la razón principal de no querer volver con Genki y el resto era por Zafirest… No quería ponerlos en peligro, no de nuevo.

Horn suspiro tristemente.

-Oye, chico. Realmente es difícil la decisión que estas tomando- le menciono el un ojo. Hare asintió- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo? Por los buenos tiempos-le ofreció.

Hare, algo más animado, asintió.

* * *

><p>Snowfall se acerco a Scarlett, cuando una pareja se fue después de haber comprado un producto.<p>

-Scarlett, estoy preocupada por Hare- le comento- Ese monstruo _Suezo _ parece conocerlo, y, también se veía enojado. No entendí mucho de lo que le dijo ¿Entendiste algo?-

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Miro a Yuki, quien estaba atendiendo normalmente a unos clientes, pero la pelirroja sabía que ella también estaba preocupada.

* * *

><p>En un bar de la ciudad…<p>

Hare y Horn estaban sentados en la barra, y un hombre con dos vasos grandes con un liquido anaranjado se les acerco, y los puso frente a ellos.

-Dos jarras de cerveza- aviso el hombre, y fue a atender a otros clientes.

Horn tomo su jarra.

-¡Brindemos por los viejos tiempos y por los nuevos!- dijo, alzando su jarra, pero se dio cuenta que Hare no había hecho eso, más bien, miraba desconfiado la bebida- ¿Qué te ha picado ahora, grumete?-

-… Eh… Es que… Cuando dijiste que me invitarías a tomar algo… Pensé que te referías a un jugo o algo así- admitió la liebre, rascándose la mejilla.

Horn se rio.

-¡¿Un Jugo?!- se rio- ¡Eso es para niños! ¡Somos adultos! ¡Somos hombres! ¡Esto es néctar que se nos da a nosotros!-

Hare rio nervioso y miro desconfiado la bebida. Horn abrió el ojo, sorprendido.

-¿Nunca has bebido?- le pregunto.

La liebre, rojo de la vergüenza, asintió.

-Si tomo algo, suele ser una bebida de zanahoria- admitió Hare.

Horn se rio fuertemente.

-¡Vamos, grumete, eres un cómico!- se restregó el ojo- ¡Es hora de que pruebes el néctar de los hombres! ¡Probaras que eres uno!-

Hare lo miro con una gota en la cabeza. Horn era algo machista. Aún así, la liebre tomo la jarra.

-¡Brindemos por los viejos tiempos, y por los nuevos!- repitió contento Horn, y empezó a beber su jarra.

Hare miro desconfiado su bebida. No le gustaba su color, y el olor era desagradable. Pero no quería que Horn se burlara de él, solo porque jamás había bebido. Trago saliva, y bebió un sorbo.

Intento no vomitar. Sabia horrible ¿Cómo Horn se podía beber eso sin problemas? Miro para todos lados ¿Cómo los demás podían beber algo así? Puso la jarra en la barra. Prefería gastar su oro en cosas que si valían la pena, aunque al menos él no era el que invitaba.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?- el camarero se le acerco. Horn no se dio cuenta, seguía bebiendo.

-Bueno, no es para mí ¿No tienes algo que valga lo mismo?-pregunto Hare, y, para su malestar, se dio cuenta que el humano miro por unos momentos su vendaje. Que molesto era eso.

-La mayoría de los monstruos liebres prefieren las bebidas de zanahoria- le informo el humano, y tomo la jarra de Hare- Grif suele tomarlas. Es el guitarrista de la ciudad- aclaro-Te traeré un vaso- y se fue.

Horn dejo la jarra vacía en la barra, molesto porque le arruinaron la salida al mencionar a _Don Maravilla_. Dio un suspiro.

-Marinero, eso es un gran néctar- le dijo Horn, y miro sorprendido que Hare no tuviera su jarra- ¿Ya te lo tomaste?-

-¡Pues si!- mintió Hare- Y ya pedí una bebida de zanahoria, espero no te moleste-

-¡Sin problema, grumete!- sonrió Horn- ¡Camarero, tráigame otra cerveza!- pidió.

Al rato, Hare y Horn estaban tomando sus respectivas bebidas sin problema.

(Esto sí que es una bebida) pensó Hare.

Pero, aún así… No podía dejar de recordar como Aiko se iba de la mano con Grif… De nuevo, como una punzada, apareció esa sensación que le molestaba cada vez que se sentía triste a causa de Aiko…

La quería mucho, y ya se estaba dando cuenta en qué sentido…

Como un padre… Sí, como un padre…

-…Eso se ha rumoreado…- escucho la liebre con sus orejas. Miro en la dirección de la voz, donde un grupo de hombres y monstruos que jugaban cartas hablaban entre sí.

-¿Un paquete especial?- pregunto un humano- Entonces ¿es cierto que uno de los grupos de comerciantes ambulantes que llego a la ciudad trae un objeto valioso?-

Hare casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, pero al menos los humanos y monstruos no se dieron cuenta, porque estaban centrados en su conversación. Horn tampoco, ya que estaba concentrado en su tercera jarra.

-Si… Y, siendo honestos, no me gustaría ser el que lo trae- sentencio un monstruo- He escuchado que las bandas de ladrones van a buscar en cada una…- tembló-… Ojala sea un rumor, con el Festival de Otoño tan cerca… Además. Estamos en tiempos de paz. Ya no hay malos, Moo esta acabado… Lo que sucede ahora es solo pura ambición-

Sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Otra jarra!- pidió Horn, algo colorado. Hare no hizo caso, aún tomaba su bebida, pero estaba más concentrado en la conversación.

-Hay muchos rumores hoy en día-admitió un humano- ¿Han escuchado que el grupo que derroto a Moo hace dos años, _Los Siete Valientes_, peleo contra unos seguidores de ese monstruo hace medio año, más o menos?-

Algunos asintieron enérgicos, mientras que otros negaban sorprendidos.

Hare se había quedado helado.

-Cuenta- pidió uno de los que había negado.

-Mira, parece que habían unos seguidores de _Moo_- empezó a contar el humano- Y querían vengarse de lo que los derrotaron. No sé mucho, más bien, nadie sabe mucho. Pero por culpa de esos tipos, varias bandas de ladrones se alzaron en armas. Creo que el jefe de ese grupo los contrato. Sé que hubo varias peleas contra las bandas, pero que el grupo fue…- se inclinó un poco-… fue a otro mundo a pelear contra los malos.

-Es una broma-

-No- negó- Es verdad, y los derrotaron. Pero parece que pagaron caro la victoria-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron, intrigados.

-Parece que uno del grupo murió-

Hare abrió los ojos, pasmado.

-Imposible- opino uno de los monstruos, nervioso.

-Es solo un rumor. Tal vez no murió, pero fue herido de gravedad- murmuro el hombre- Pero, el asunto, es que falta uno de los siete-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron sorprendidos los oyentes.

-Si…-asintió-Los que han visitado el restaurante donde trabajan, lo confirman- se inclino, y el resto hizo lo mismo- Y, por lo que parece, el que falta es la _Liebre_. Porque están los dos humanos, el monstruo de piedra, el _Suezo_, el lobo, y el _Mochi._ Al grupo de los _Siete Valientes_ les falta un miembro: La liebre-

Los oyentes se miraron, nerviosos.

-¿Habrá muerto?-

-Tal vez se esté recuperando de la herida. ¿No dijiste que pudo haber sido herido de gravedad?-

-Son los rumores- se defendió el hombre- Sé que la batalla que tuvieron es real. Porque todos vivimos los cambios en las bandas de ladrones, que empezaron a actuar- menciono- Pero, lo del muerto, o herido, tal vez sea un rumor…-

-¡¿Rumor?!- Horn los había oído, y se había dado vuelta. Hare palideció. El capitán estaba sonrojado, y tambaleaba- ¡Marino, no sabes ni siguiera ver lo que dices!

El bar se quedo mirando a Horn. El camarero, que estaba limpiando un vaso, lo miro extrañado. Los que hablaban se miraron divertidos. Hare les dio la espalda, no quería verlos.

-¿Por qué dices eso, viejo capitán?- le pregunto uno de los monstruos, sonriendo.

-¡Je! ¡Porque soy amigo de ellos, _hip_!- hipo Horn.

Hare palideció.

Los oyentes se miraron, y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Sí claro- ironizo uno, restregándose los ojos.

-¡¿Y quieren saber algo más?!- pregunto Horn, no en sus cabales- ¡No hay muerto, ni herido!

Hare de su hatillo saco un puñado de oro y se los entrego al camarero. Se levanto, dejando su bebida a medio terminar.

-¡Y, para tu información…!- empezó a decir Horn.

-Nos vamos, capitán-Hare lo empezó a arrastras hasta la salida- O la tripulación se pondrá nerviosa si no lo ve…-

Pero Horn se soltó.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, grumete!-

-¡Si! ¡Queremos oírlo!- dijeron divertidos los espectadores.

Hare miro de reojo al grupo que había estado escuchando, y, para su mala suerte, se fijo que señalaban el pecho vendado de la liebre.

-¡Como le decía a la muchedumbre…!- dijo tambaleándose Horn- ¡Los rumores están mal…!-

-¡Capitán Horn, usted es tan poco monstruo que esta inventando cosas con solo beber un poco! ¡Y SE LLAMA HOMBRE!-le grito Hare, en un intento desesperado de callarlo.

Los espectadores estallaron en risas. Horn se puso más rojo.

-¡COMADREJA DE AGUA DULCE…!-le dijo Horn, furioso, pero tropezó y se callo. Se golpeo tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente. La gente se rio con más fuerza. Hare se rio nervioso, y empezó a llevarse a Horn.

Salió del bar, y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el puerto, rojo de la vergüenza por las miradas de la gente. Algunos niños lo señalaban riéndose.

(… Comadreja…) pensó (Hace tiempo que no me llaman así...)

Recordó lo que dijo el hombre… Varios pensaban que él, Hare, estaba muerto. Eso significaba que debía pedirles a Scarlett y a los demás que no dijeran a otros que él era la liebre del grupo de Genki. No quería más problemas.

Cuando atardecía, llego al puerto, donde se encontró a los marineros de Horn, que buscaban nerviosos a su capitán.

Cuando lo vieron, lo saludaron alegremente. Hare les pidió que, cuando el Capitán se recuperara, fuera verlo a la feria, porque quería pedirle un favor.

Y, así, emprendió camino hacia la feria.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que vio (para su gran molestia) fue a Grif coqueteando con Yuki, quien intentaba ignorarlo.<p>

-Mi grupo tocara en el festival de otoño, que es en uno de estos días- le informo, jactándose- No tengo problemas en invitarlos a que vayan, ¿verdad, maravilla, Worm?-

-¡Sí!- sonrieron ambos, sumamente contentos.

Scarlett y Snowfall lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza, y repararon en que Hare estaba aproximándose.

-¡Hare!- dijeron contentas, y se le acercaron. La liebre blanca lo miro, sonrió, y se le acerco, sorprendiendo a Grif.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto Scarlett- Nos preocupaste-

-Lo siento- se disculpó Hare- Oigan, chicas, necesito hablar algo urgente con todos-aviso, recordando el rumor del posible robo.

Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas.

-_¡Pueblerino!_- Grif se le acerco- Me alegra verte- le chasconeo le pelo.

-¡Hare!- Aiko se le acerco contenta- ¡Mira el libro que me compro Grif!- le señalo un libro de caricaturas con números.

-Sí… Que bien…- murmuro Hare, sintiendo como de nuevo le venían las malas pulgas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto curiosa.

-De _maravilla_- Hare iba a entrar, pero…

- Disculpa, Roja- Grif, de la nada, agarro a Hare del hombro- Pero te lo quitare un rato- y, sin esperar respuesta, se llevó a un sorprendido Hare.

Los cinco amigos parpadearon extrañadas.

* * *

><p>Anocheció.<p>

Y Grif aún arrastraba a Hare.

-¿Me sueltas?- pregunto fastidiado Hare.

-¡¿Ah?!- Grif lo soltó, sin darse cuenta que todo el rato lo había arrastrado- Lo siento _Pueblerino_. Mi error- se rio. La liebre café solo lo miro con una gota en la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

-¿Y para que me quieres?- le pregunto.

-Quiero hablar contigo, pero en medio de la calle seria de muy mala educación de mi parte- se rio Grif- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo? Se donde venden unas buenas bebidas de zanahoria-

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Grif agarro de nuevo a Hare y lo arrastro diciendo que no se arrepentiría.

Sin saber como, Hare estaba en un bar (diferente al que estuvo en la tarde), sentado junto a Grif en una mesa de la esquina, con una bebida de zanahoria en la mano, mientras la liebre café claro que lo acompañaba se bebía su bebida sin problemas. La liebre café había dejado su hatillo al lado de su silla.

-No tiene veneno- le aseguro riéndose Grif.

-… Si- Hare tomo un sorbo- ¿Por qué me invitaste?-

-¿Por qué no? ¿No somos amigos?- se extraño Grif, quitándose los lentes y poniéndoselos en la frente, mostrando por completo sus ojos grises. Hare parpadeo sorprendido- Cualquier amigo de Yuki es amigo mío- le sonrió- Y más si se mete con el Oficial para que deje en paz a maravilla-. Hare sonrió con más confianza y tomo un trago- Aunque creo que tú eres más que un amigo para Yuki…- ante eso, Hare se atraganto con la bebida, haciendo que Grif se riera a carcajadas- ¡_Pueblerino_, eres la onda! ¡Siempre te sorprende todo!-

(Yo te voy a…) pensó Hare, sonrojado, limpiándose el mentón después de recuperarse.

(Recuerde que no le permitiré decir ningún tipo de palabras de ese tipo) lo interrumpió Vida.

(¡Tu cállate, avecita! ¡Que parece que te estás haciendo divirtiendo mucho!)

(… No tengo nada más que hacer…)

(¡Cierra el pico!)

-… ¿Eh?... _¿Pueblerino_?- Grif lo saco de su _charla espiritual_. Hare lo miro y vio que su acompañante lo miraba extrañado- ¿Qué tiene la bebida que cierras así los ojos? Parece como si aguantaras las ganas de gritar-

-… ¿Eh…? No… es solo que me mordí la lengua- mintió Hare.

-¿Te mordiste la lengua?- se sorprendió Grif, y estallo en carcajadas- ¡Eres muy gracioso!-

Hare lo miro fastidiado y con una gota en la cabeza.

Grif tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-Así que… Roja me conto que viajaras con ellos una temporada, más o menos- murmuro la liebre café claro, jugando con su vaso.

-… Si- asintió extrañado.

-… Voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa- Grif coloco su vaso en la mesa, y miro a Hare con sus ojos grises-… Voy a advertirte algo, Hare. No me importa que seas miembro de _"Los 7 Valientes"_. Si te atreves a lastimarlos. A alguno de ellos. Ya sea a maravilla, a Roja, a Worm, a Snowfall o a Yuki. No me importa donde estés, me encargare de que recibas un castigo-

Hare palideció y no dijo nada. Se había impresionado del cambio en la mirada y el tono de voz de Grif. Además que lo llamo por su nombre. Pero sobre todo de que supiera que era uno de _"Los 7 Valientes"_.

-… ¿Cómo…?- murmuro atónito Hare.

-Los rumores dicen que los miembros de _"Los 7 valientes"_ son dos humanos, un Golem, un Suezo, un Mochi, un lobo y una liebre. Uno de los humanos es un joven con extrañas ropas, la otra es una joven que proviene de _Acebo_, el pueblo de donde provienen las extrañas piedras espirituales; el Golem es gris, y que le tiene miedo al agua (es natural); el Suezo es amarillo y conoce la técnica de tele transportación; el Mochi es el más joven del grupo, un niño, el cual tiene una gran fuerza para su edad; del lobo se sabe que es el más feroz del grupo, y, según se rumorea, es el famoso _Tiger_; y por último la liebre, se sabe que su pelaje es café oscuro, tiene un mechón de cabello un poco más oscuro, un pañuelo rojo al cuello y siempre anda con un hatillo- Grif lo miro- No necesito ser un detective ni nada por el estilo para saber que eres tú. Además de que están los rumores que dicen que puedes o estar muerto o herido, y eso explicaría esa venda en tu pecho. No me importa. Solo me interesa que no te atrevas a lastimar a mis amigos- y sin decir más, tomo un trago de su bebida.

Hare se quedo quieto. Por eso Grif quería hablar con él… Quería asegurarse que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo, y no en riesgo… Era un buen monstruo.

-Y me fije como le andas hablando a Aiko- le dijo más serio aún- Escúchame, he cuidado a Aiko desde que la conozco cada vez que viene a Firu. Ya te dije que ni me interesa si eres de los 7 valientes o no. Le vuelves a hablar de esa manera sarcástica y no respondo.

-No quiero hablarle mal-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso acaso?-

Hare miró el vaso. Y Grif, a él, sorprendido.

-Estás celoso que me lleve bien con Aiko- se dio cuenta, sorprendido.

-Yo… La he cuidado desde que viajo con Scarlett-

Grif se quedo quieto, y miró su bebida, pensativo.

-Aiko no paraba de hablar de ti- le comento. Hare lo miró- Te adora… Y, créeme cuando te digo esto. Te ve como si fueras el padre que nunca ha tenido… Y creo que tu como una hija-

Hare lo miró sorprendido.

Entonces, sí… El ve a Aiko como la hija que nunca ha tenido… Ese es el sentimiento que creció en él desde que la conoce…

-… Yo…- murmuro la liebre café, haciendo que Grif lo mirara-… Yo nunca lastimaría a Aiko… Ni a Scarlett… A ninguno… Porque también son mis amigos-

Grif lo miro sorprendido, se rio a carcajadas y le restregó la cabeza con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡A si me gusta, pueblerino!- rio Grif, poniéndose los lentes- ¡Vamos, a celebrar por esta nueva amistad!-

Hare lo miraba fastidiado mientras se intentaba arreglar el mechón de cabello y el resto de su pelaje de la cabeza que fue desordenado cruelmente por Grif, quien se tomaba otro trago.

-… Oye, pueblerino… A mi me gusta Yuki- le dijo Grif, mirando al resto de las mesas, que estaban muy alborotadas por los monstruos y humanos que celebraban algo. Hare abrió los ojos sorprendido-… Pero parece que perdí… Se nota a primera vista que ella siente algo por ti, como tu a ella- Grif suspiro tristemente-… Me cuesta admitirlo- lo miro- Por mucho tiempo intente alcanzarla… Pero parece que no es mi destino estar con ella… Cuídala-

Hare parpadeo. Abrió la boca asombrado mientras se sonrojaba completamente.

-¡Ella no me gusta!-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- se rio con lagrimas en los ojos Grif- ¡Pero mira tu cara! ¡Se volvió toda roja! ¡Y echas humito!- Grif se abrazo las costillas por tanta risa- ¡Pareces una tetera a punto de hervir!-

-¡Cállate!- le exigió rojo Hare, haciendo que Grif se riera más, y terminara cayéndose de espaldas.

* * *

><p>Ambas liebres salieron del bar, aunque Grif seguía riéndose de Hare, quien lo miraba fastidiado y algo sonrojado.<p>

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte?- le pidió Hare, mientras caminaban por la calle. No había nadie más, aunque no se extraño, con la hora que era.

-¿De que hablas?- Grif le paso su brazo por el cuello- ¡Somos compadres! ¡Somos jóvenes! ¡Debemos vivir la vida!- se rio con ganas.

-¿Cuántos vasos tomaste?-

-¿Yo? ¡No lo sé! ¡Ja, Ja ,Ja!-

Hare cerro los ojos con una gota en la cabeza.

(Es un idiota)

-Cierto… - Grif soltó a Hare y lo quedo mirando- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿Ah?- la liebre lo quedo mirando, acomodando mejor su hatillo al hombro- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-

-¿Quiero saber si realmente eres joven? ¿Qué no recuerdas que nosotros, los monstruos, envejecemos **muy lentamente**?- se extraño Grif.

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiro Hare, restregándose la cabeza fastidiado- Veamos…- empezó a contar con los dedos. Grif lo quedo mirando-… Eran ocho… después diez… veamos… Creo que unos 28 años-

Grif parpadeo sorprendido, y se levanto sus lentes para verlo mejor.

-¿…Crees?- murmuro Grif.

-Si- asintió sin extrañarse Hare.

-¿Crees… que tienes 28?- repitió Grif. Hare asintió- ¡Explícate mejor!-

-Ya, ya… Es que no recuerdo mucho en realidad- admitió Hare.

-¿Cómo es eso?- se extraño más Grif. Hare medito.

-… Es que… Creo que comencé a vivir con 8 años-

-En otras palabras, eres un Monstruo que nació de un disco misterioso- le dijo Grif. Hare asintió- Significa que naciste hace 20 años- Hare volvió a asentir.

-¿Y tú?-

-No. Nací biológicamente. Mis padres se fueron de viaje hace muchos años, a las montañas. Yo me quede aquí. Después de todo tengo mis 30 años contento- se rio.

-… Ya veo- sonrió Hare, recordando las dos maneras de nacer de un monstruo. Una: el monstruo podía nacer por un disco misterioso. O la otra: en la que el monstruo nacía de dos monstruos, ese tipo de nacimiento se le llamaba Nacimiento Biológico.

-¿Quién te libero?- le pregunto curioso Grif, acomodándose los lentes.

-… No lo sé- admitió Hare. Grif se detuvo, por lo cual él también.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- se sorprendió la liebre de chaqueta negra.

-No se. Simplemente no sé- Hare se encogió de hombros- Mi primer recuerdo es que estaba en un bosque… Solo con mi hatillo. No había nadie alrededor. Estaba algo rasguñado. Debía tener unos siete u ocho años. Se que debió haberme pasado algo, para que no recordara nada de lo que había vivido antes, a menos a que nací dormido de un disco misterioso, con esa edad, y, creyendo que era débil, el que me libero me debió haber dejado tirado en el bosque, donde desperté-

Grif miro el piso.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan tranquilo?- murmuro la liebre café claro, algo impactado- Nunca antes había oído algo así. Se que hay casos donde abandonan a los monstruos liberados. Pero, ¿de uno en que el monstruo no recuerda si nació de un disco o biológicamente…? Jamás-

-Sé que no nací biológicamente- le sonrió Hare, ya que, si hubiera sido así, no habría nacido con un fragmento del alma del fénix-… La única pista que tengo de quien me libero es esto- puso su mano en su bufanda roja. Grif la miro.

-… Ahora que la veo mejor… Parece algo antigua- se dio cuenta Grif, al verla detenidamente.

-… Si, ya tiene sus años. Pero, si lo piensas, solo mirándola fijamente te das cuenta de que es algo vieja… Significa que esta hecho de una tela muy especial, y que debió costar mucho para ser de tan buena calidad, lo que me dice que, quien fuera el que me libero y me dejo esto atado al cuello, debía tener sus moneditas- Hare le sonrió, recordando a la madre de Genki, que menciono a Hinata… La joven que se preocupó por él de pequeño- Es por eso que es mi más grande posesión. No dejo que nadie la toque, y, si es necesario, se la dejo a alguien que me importa, je, aunque después me la devuelve- recordó Hare, con una sonrisa.

-… Tú- Grif lo miro sorprendido- BHUAA- empezó a llorar con lagrimas de cocodrilo, haciendo que Hare lo mirara con una gota en la cabeza- ¡Pueblerino, después de todo si eres un buen monstruo!-

-… ¿Cómo que después de todo?- murmuro mirándolo fastidiado- ¡Exageras!- le aseguro levantando sus brazos, haciendo que su Hatillo se sacudiera un poco- ¡Deja de llorar!-

Pero Hare se calló al ver que no había caso.

* * *

><p>Ambas liebres se separaron por el camino, aunque Hare miró irse al guitarrista… Después de todo, Grif no era un mal tipo… Aunque era <strong>muy fastidioso<strong>.

Cuando llegó al carruaje, se quedo sumamente sorprendido.

Aiko estaba dormida, sentada apoyándose en Yeni, con una frazada que la cubría. A su lado estaba Yuki, cruzada de brazos.

La liebre blanca levantó la mirada al verlo llegar.

-Se quedo dormida esperándote- señalo a Aiko.

Hare no pudo evitar sonreír agradecido a la pequeña… Que por fin comprendió lo que sentía por ella… Era su niña.

-Por cierto… Deberías dejar de desquitarte con Aiko por como te trata Grif- le dijo como si nada Yuki.

-Lo sé… No paro de desquitarme con ella- suspiro Hare, sentándose a su lado. Miró a la pequeña, y le acaricio la frente. Ella se acurruco más. Él sonrió.

Yuki lo miró, y sonrió.

-Te quiere mucho-

-Yo igual- aseguro Hare, moviendo unos cabellos negros de los ojos cerrados de la niña.

-Bien, ya llegaste, así que habrá que acostarla- sentencio la liebre blanca.

Hare asintió, y tomo en brazos, con sumo cuidado, a la dormida niña. Yuki se levantó junto a él, y se quedo sorprendida al ver como Aiko se acurrucaba más.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Estaría mal si invito a Aiko y a Worm a salir?- pregunto Hare, y ella lo miró. Miraba enternecido a la pequeña.

-No creo que Scarlett se moleste- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Hare sonrió, y Yuki miró para otro lado, sonrojada. Hare también se sonrojo y miró para otro lado, pensando en lo que dijo Grif sobre la liebre blanca que tenía en frente…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ¡Próximo episodio: <em>El Aristócrata!<br>_**

**¡No olviden comentar!**


End file.
